PS I Love You, Pinky: 12 Envelopes & a Recording
by i.want.my.money.back
Summary: 12 Envelopes and a Tape Recording. It was all he could leave her with. Once a month a letter secretly comes, guiding her not only through her grief, but in rediscovering herself and her dreams---through all those years. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1:Sometimes

**PS, I LOVE YOU**

After Sasuke left, he prepared a series of letters for Sakura to secretly open one by one, not with the intention to make her continue loving for him, but, to deal with her grief, learn to move on and find someone better for her. "I'm still here with you." SasuSaku in the beginning, middle and even the ending.

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

~A fanfiction that pays tribute to Cecelia Ahern's "PS I Love You"—_without the death part._ Ha ha ha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of Cecelia Ahern's books.

_Thinking_

**Inner Self**

"Speaking"

_**Letter / Voice Record**_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

"_I will be here as long as you need me."_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was a bright, sunny day but Sakura can't seem to even enjoy it. She walked around aimlessly wondering why her life is so flawed yet others' are so damn perfect.

_Can't I really have even just one day of my life where I can say "I have all I want, everything is in place."?_

It was exactly one month after the day Sasuke left. And Sakura isn't getting any better. The retrieval mission failed, the second part failed too, and SHE failed. EVERYTHING FAILED!!

Sakura arrived at her apartment and took out her key.

"Don't you dare get stuck again," she mumbled. Apparently, during the last few months, her door knob stocks the key she'd use to turn it.

It didn't.

_Hah! You don't win this ti---_

"OUCH! OUCH!!" She screamed. Something caught her foot and made her stumble. Wow, very ninja-ish.

"What the hell?" Sakura said as she stood up and put the lights on.

There was a parcel wrapped in pink paper with a tag on it.

_Happy 14__th__ Birthday, Sakura._

_-U.S._

"Oh yeah, it's my birthday…" Sakura said sarcastically. "But who has the initials, 'U.S'?" Sakura rhetorically asked.

**Uchiha. Sasuke. ****U.S. U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke!!**

"WHAT?!" Sakura almost shouted.

She hurriedly got the parcel from the floor, sat on the couch and examined the box.

_It is Sasuke's handwriting, no question 'bout that. BUT, how can a package from him arrive when he's with Orochimaru and he doesn't even care? _

**I hate to say this but you know, ninjas can copy someone's handwriting.**

"Only those who have the Sharingan." Sakura muttered.

**Then open it!!!**

"'Kay…."

Sakura ripped the paper off and it was the box of a famous bakery in Konoha.

_A cake?!_

Tied with the ribbon is a tape recorder that says, "Play."

Sakura got the tape recorder and hit the "Play" button.

_**Sakura….**_

Sakura cupped her mouth with her hand the moment she heard the familiar deep, masculine voice.

_**Hey Sakura, yeah, I know this is weird, but please listen first before you hyperventilate like you always do…**_

"God, Sasuke, you didn't need to be that frank…"

_**Yeah, I'm being frank but it's true, anyway, happy birthday. That's your favorite, right?**_

Sakura opened the box and saw a cake fondant. Sakura smiled because it's as if Sasuke was directly talking to her though it was only a voice recording.

"Yeah…Thanks."

_**You're welcome. I guess you're really shocked but, I can't just really leave you out there depressed because of me. So, here it is. Letters from me will be coming to you all sorts of ways so I can help you. Don't try to figure it out, it'll just ruin my brilliant plan.**_

"Conceited as always, Sasuke-kun."

_**I'm born conceited, Sakura. So, please don't be depressed, be the ninja you are and the strong woman I know. Tell Naruto he's still a loser no matter what. Don't go after me, it's useless. I'll come back on my own after I've done everything I want. If I can..**_

_**I'd like it if this thing will remain a secret between us. Don't tell anyone. Not even Naruto, Kakashi, Yamanaka, whatnot. **_

_**P.S…**_

There was silence and Sakura shook the recorder.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her eyes.

_**Umm…(coughs)…Never mind. Enjoy the cake. AND don't cry.**_

There was a beep that signaled the recording was over.

"Sasuke-kun…Thank you." Sakura muttered before playing the recording again to hear his voice.

At least during the next months that will come, Sakura won't be alone. She knew Sasuke was _still _with her and Sakura decided that she won't lose her hope--because hope is a very dangerous thing to lose.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: PART o1: April**_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**So there is the prologue! **_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**I LOVE REVIEWS!**_

_**So hit that button below and type in what you think!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**The next chapter will be up next week, May 09.**_

_**lovelovelove,**_

_**Katy**_

_**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW THIS!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: There

**PS. I LOVE YOU, PINKY**

Sometimes, there's only one thing left to say. After Sasuke left, he prepared a series of letters for Sakura to secretly open one by one. Not with the intention to make her continue her love for him, but, to deal with her grief, learn to move on, find someone better for her and rediscover herself. SasuSaku in the beginning, middle and even the ending.

DISCLAIMER: (1) I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (2) I DON'T OWN THE PLOT OF THE BOOK/MOVIE, "P.S. I LOVE YOU" NOR DO I MEAN CECELIA AHERN'S PLOTS ANY INTRUSION. (3) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ARTISTS MENTIONED. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

~A fanfiction that pays tribute to Cecelia Ahern's "PS I Love You"—_without death ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of Cecelia Ahern's book plots.

_Thinking_

**Inner Self**

Speaking

_**Letter / Voice Record**_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

"_I will be here as long as you need me."_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**Chapter o1: APRIL, Part 1**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Here it is! Chapter 1! 16 pages long!**

**Devour!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

And so, the days passed by as they should, even if Sasuke wasn't around anymore. Naruto still likes to go to _any_mission concerning Sasuke but Sakura just watched at the back ground as she continued to make herself strong.

The days passed by…because the world won't stop just because of her grief and Sasuke's absence.

APRIL 05

Currently, Sakura was working on the hospital doing the basics the nurses do, however, she is not that good as a medic yet. Tsunade was her sensei and she is currently studying the fundamentals of medic-nins at the moment.

_**HARUNO SAKURA…HARUNO SAKURA…PLEASE PROCEED TO ROOM 139 ON THE THIRD FLOOR.**_

_**I REPEAT. HARUNO SAKURA…HARUNO SAKURA…PLEASE PROCEED TO ROOM 139 ON THE THIRD FLOOR.**_

"Hai..Hai.." Sakura answered the speaker as if she was out of her mind.

"Hm…Let's see. Masashino Kuro, eight years old, Leukemia patient, in the hospital for chemotherapy treatment." Sakura read the information on the clipboard.

_Ugh. Why is it that these kind of people are the ones who are given these types of troubles? Why can't He punish those bastards instead?_

Sakura took the flight of stairs up to the third floor and proceeded to Room 139.

_Knock, Knock._

"Hey there. Good morning to you, Kuro-kun." Sakura tried to greet her patient warmly.

"Hi, nee-san." Kuro replied to her. Kuro looked like a six year old boy instead of eight. His color was so pale and his body looked so weary and frail.

"So, how's your day?" Sakura asked.

"Same as always, nee-chan. I still have leukemia." The boy told her candidly as if that sickness wasn't something to worry about.

"It'll go away, Kuro-kun. Just always be happy and look on the brighter things of life." Sakura told her patient warmly. _Look who's talking…_

"That's what my mom says too!"

"And moms know best."

Kuro grinned at her sheepishly. "So, will you take me to the Chemotherapy Room now, nee-san?"

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked him.

"Sure. I'm not afraid of needles, or any sharp object because I will be a ninja someday and protect who's important to me. But, my mom says I can be a ninja as long as I complete the chemo and once I become one, I shouldn't be greedy for power." The little boy, with a mind so mature that Sakura was surprised that these words were actually coming out of an eight year old's mouth.

"Uh-huh. That's correct. So, let's go then?" Sakura asked her patient cheerfully.

"Um…wait."

"Why?"

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" Kuro asked her.

Sakura was baffled by the boy's question. _How did he know me?_ "Yes, Kuro-kun."

"When my doctor, Doctor Shizune, checked me yesterday, she dropped something from her pocket. She was already gone when I saw it. So, I asked my mom to pick it up and saw this." Kuro said as he extended his hand to get something out of the bedside drawer.

"Here it is, nee-san." The boy held out a blue letter envelope to her.

_**To: Haruno Sakura**_

Sakura knew that neat but pointy handwriting. _It can't be…_She got the the envelope from the boy's hands and examined it, not believing what she's seeing.

_How did this get here? HOW? More importantly, how did Shizune-san found this letter?_

"Hey, Sakura nee-san? Is something wrong?" Kuro asked, question obvious in those dark eyes of his.

Sakura snapped out from her reverie and shook her head. "Nothing, Kuro-kun. Thanks very much. Let's get you ready."

After Sakura helped him on his wheelchair, they proceeded to the Chemo Room.

"Hey, good morning, Amane-san. Kuro-kun's here." Sakura said.

"Hai. Hello there, Kuro-kun. Sakura-san, you can leave now, Tsunade-sama said you can have the rest of the day off." Amane told her.

"Eh? Really?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yup. Shizune-san will take care of Kuro-kun to examine his progress." Amane explained.

"Um. Okay." Sakura walked towards Kuro-kun to bid him goodbye. "Kuro-kun, I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the letter. Promise me that you'll be brave throughout this session so that you'll be a ninja like me, okay?"

"It's nothing, Sakura-nee-chan. Yup! I promise! I'll be better someday!" Kuro said with a grin. "Take care, Sakura nee-chan. Whatever it is that's troubling you, always remember that it will pass."

"H-hai." Sakura replied, perplexed as to how the boy knew her condition. She walked towards the door and waved goodbye to Kuro before she went off.

________________________________________________________________________________

AT SAKURA'S HOUSE

Sakura quickly switched her lights on and sat on her settee.

_All right. Let's open this._She carefully opened the flap of the envelope and took out the letter.

_**Hey.**_

_**How was your day?**_

_**To the point. Sakura, I want you to go to that Restaurant and Karaoke Studio called the DANCING SHURIKEN tonight. Take Yamanaka and another**____**boy**____**with you.**_

_**Go be the singer that you've always fantasize to be. I know that.**_

_**Tickets are in the envelope and everything's been**____**paid**__**.**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**P.S. If it rains here in Otogakure tonight, I doubt that you'll be a singer someday…**_

"SASUKE-kun! U are so mean!" Sakura said out loud that even neighbors can hear her.

_But, I know this is what Sasuke-kun wants..& like he said before, I should follow what the letter says...'_

And Sakura remembered. _**It'll just ruin my brilliant plan.'**_

She sighed as she took out the recorder & pressed PLAY; again, just to hear his voice.

_'I better call Ino to see if she's available, I wonder who the other one that I'll be bringing.'_ She thought as she looked at the 3 tickets inside the envelope.

The clock read 4P.M.

_'M0VE, Sakura. C'mon.'_

As she walked towards Ino's house, she noticed that nothing pretty much changed...it was still the same, though inside, she's very confused yet exhilarated at the same time.

_'If Sasuke-kun wants to help me move on and help me with my grief then why does he still linger on?'_

**Baka, that means he loves you.**

'He doesn't. I know he cares for me but that doesn't mean he loves me that way.'

**Hai..hai. Girl in denial.**

Cling.

The bells on the Yamanaka flower shop chimed as Sakura opened the door.

"SAKURA?" A voice called out to her.

"Hey..Ino."

"And I was wondering if you were still alive. How have you been lately?" Ino asked her as she set a stool for her to sit on.

_'Like living in the confines of Hell & Sasuke-kun writes to me & I have no idea what he's planning.'_ Sakura would have wanted to tell that to her best friend.

Instead, she replied the usual, "I'M FINE."

Ino looked at her as if she's out of her mind.

"You know, you're not the only one who's suffering & you, of all the people, shouldn't LIE to me. We're good now, aren't we?"

Sakura nodded. "I know Ino, I know. But, trust me, I'm all right already."

"There are a L0T of hotties out there, Sakura. And you should see how NEJI'S condition is right now." Ino said, hiding the amusememt in her voice.

"Eh? What happened to Neji? He was discharged from the hospital 3 weeks ago." Sakura asked, her brows creasing in confusion.

Ino giggled. "Since Sasuke-kun's not here anymore, every girl's attention is given to Neji. When he was around, he and Neji divided the girls into two. But now...all attention is 0N Neji."

Sakura giggled at the thought. "TENTEN should mark her property."

"I agree. I mean, she & Neji are like bread & butter...chicken & gravy..fries & ketchup." Ino remarked.

"I didn't know you were good at similes, Ino. Hungry?"

"Course not! Anyway, what did you come here for?" Ino asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her.

"Um. I was going to ask you if you'd like to come with me tonight at the Dancing Shuriken Restaurant." Sakura said.

"0f course! YATTA!" Ino pumped her fists in the air.

_Ino's really a party gal.'_

"So, who else is coming?" Ino asked.

"Um, I haven't thought of that yet. Help me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! Let's invite Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"Why Shikamaru, of all the people to invite, Ino?" Sakura smirked.

For a moment, Ino seems at loss for words. But a real life Barbie doll doesn't run out of words.

"Why not Shikamaru? He's my teammate and I can't invite Chouji instead because he's on a mission with his Dad. You're putting malice into it, Forehead." Ino explained.

As usual, the explanation was perfect and flawless. _Just how a cover should be._

"All right. All right." Sakura raised her hands in truce.

"Let's call him." Ino said.

"Huh? How?"

"We just came back from a mission 3 hours ago. After we collected the fee from Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru went to his sleeping spot. As he slept, I saw that the voice transmitters we used then were still intact with him." Ino explained as she held out her voice transmitter & ear piece.

"Well, don't you think he has woke up already?" asked Sakura.

"That man sleeps for 6 hours after every mission." Ino winked.

"Let's do it then."

__________________________________________

Shikamaru slept soundly at his spot after that tiresome mission with his troublesome "other" best friend, Ino.

But suddenly...

"EVERYONE! Wake up! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! All Konoha shinobi & kunoichi report to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop."

Shikamaru's eyes flew open and he sat upright. _'What the...'_

"I REPEAT. EVERYONE! Wake up! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! All Konoha shinobi & kunoichi report to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop."

"Yamanaka's Flower Shop?" Shikamaru thought aloud.

And then, he slowly came to realization.

"I REPEAT. EVERYONE! Wake up! IT'S THE APO--" Shikamaru pressed the button on the ear piece he left intact.

"What do you want, Ino?" he grumbled.

___________________________________________________

The two girls giggled.

"Why, it's the Apocalypse, Shikamaru." Ino replied.

"Yeah, right. What do you want?" Shikamaru replied.

From the other line, Ino can tell that he was yawning. "Will you come over here at the shop?"

"HUH? Why?"

"Just get your ass here." Ino replied.

"All right, all right. Troubleso---" he replied but Ino had already turned the ear piece off already knowing what word is coming next.

"Ino..." Sakura started as she examined a Dahlia. "I wonder how you twist him around your finger."

"Him?" Ino asked.

"Him." Sakura replied.

But, before Ino replied, the door of the shop burst open.

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked

"You're here." Ino said.

"Stating the obvious, Ino. Mendokuse." Shikamaru indifferently said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, all right. I just like to invite you to come over with me & Ino at the Dancing Shuriken Restaurant tonight at 8, Shikamaru." Sakura explained, taking out the three tickets.

Ino drummed her fingers on the counter and shot kunais at Shikamaru through her cerulean eyes.

"Um. Sure." Shikamaru unsteadily replied.

"So, we'll meet up at 7:45pm at the Dancing Shuriken?" Ino asked.

"Hai..Hai. See you later, Sakura, Ino." Shikamaru said before he closed the door of the shop.

"You sure know how to control 'em, Ino." Sakura giggled.

"Nah. It's just with Shikamaru. And Chouji." Ino remarked.

"Oh well, you're lucky. So, see you later?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the door.

"Definitely. And Sakura?" Ino said.

"Yes?"

"Try not to kill yourself in desperation & loneliness in the next two hours." Ino said, smirking.

"Got it, Ino. Ha. Ha. Ha." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's "joke" before she walked out of the flower shop and back to her house.

___________________________________________________________

7:40PM

The Dancing Shuriken Restaurant and Karaoke Bar

Sakura walked towards the main entrance of the resto and saw her friends waiting there.

"Hey, you two are early." Sakura commented.

"Of course, of course. Let's go inside?" Ino asked.

"Righty."

"Good evening, madams, sir. Can I have your reservation tickets?" the girl at the entrance greeted them.

"Oh, here." Sakura handed the three tickets.

The girl examined their tickets and nodded. "Table 08, please. Come in."

The three followed her at table 08. The resto was packed with a few shinobis still in their attires, slacking away.

"All dishes are paid so feel free to get anything by the buffet. By the way, one of you, should sing at the Karaoke tonight. Haruno Sakura is the registered name." the girl explained.

"EH?" Ino raised a brow in confusion.

"Hai. Hai." Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, why are all the fees paid already and who entered your name in the Karaoke? How troublesome is that?" Shikamaru asked.

And this, was a question that Sakura prepared herself for. "Well, my crazy aunt gave it to me. She came for a visit last week, but there a family tragedy came up or something. My mom had to go back to Quiomsang too." Sakura said.

"Well if it's a family tragedy, why didn't you go with them?" Ino asked.

And this, was a question Sakura cannot lie to. She simply had to tell the truth.

"You see, the Haruno clan doesn't accept their clan members to become ninjas, lest alone marry ninjas."

"So when my Mom, the big idiot she is, fell in love with a Konoha ninja and got pregnant even before getting married, she was set as an outsider. A disgrace."

"Just as they were to meet in the outskirts of Quiomyang, a messenger arrived telling the news that my father was killed in action."

"So, the clan took her back again, yadda yadda...And after she gave birth to me, the clan leaders refused to use the family name of my father for me. My mom agreed in one condition; that we shall leave Quiomyang and reside in Konoha instead. The leaders agreed. But after seven years, they found out I decided to become a kunoichi, and decided not to acknowledge my existence and I was prohibited to set foot on Quiomyang. Like I want to set my cute toes there in the first place. AND, that's how I became Haruno Sakura, outsider of the Haruno clan who ruled Quiomyang."

"Oh my God, that was S0 poetic." Ino said, shooking her head dramatically.

"So who's your Dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"My mom never really told me. I never knew him. It's not like it's important, no need to have a change of name." Sakura shrugged.

"Okay, okay, let's stop the depressing retelling of our shinobi lives. LET'S GET TO THE BUFFET AND EAT!" Ino winked at her, ending the conversation already.

"Thanks." Sakura muttered.

"Eh? Isn't that---" Shikamaru pointed at the four people getting dishes from the buffet table.

Two people in green spandex, a boy with an air of superiority in white & black and a girl with wavy brown hair that curled in the edges wearing a pink top and black shorts were getting food from the buffet table.

"Eh? If it isn't---" Sakura started but was cutted.

"0H! MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee pointed at her. The others looked too.

"Oh..hey, good evening Lee-san, Gai-sensei, and Neji-san." Sakura, greeted, bowing in the process. Ino and Shikamaru bowed too.

"And you're?" Sakura asked, gesturing to the brunette.

Neji smirked. "She's...Gai-sensei's fiancee."

The girl's eyebrow twitched. "NEJI! You!"

And then Sakura recognized the musical voice.

"Eh? Tenten?" Sakura said.

"You didn't recognize me!" Tenten let out an exasperated sigh.

"I-I'm sorry.." Sakura said, scratching the back of her head.

**WHERE The hell is the tomboy I knew?**

"You look beautiful, Tenten." Ino said. Tenten blushed and muttered, "Thanks."

"SAKURA-SAN! Will you eat with us?!" Lee asked, giving her a thumbs-up and flashing her a blinding smile.

"Um..We're reserved at Table 08." Ino said.

"We're at Table 09!" Gai said, imitating Lee's good guy pose. Honestly, it won't be long before they're gonna do a Superman's pose.

"So, we'll just meet later at the tables." Neji said, ending the conversation.

"See you." Tenten said, getting her plate and the rest followed her.

After they got their dishes from the buffet table, they arrived at their table and saw that tables 08 and 09 were already joined.

"So, Sakura-san, why are you here?" Lee asked. The other Genins and a Chuunin sweat dropped, anime-style.

"Um..TO EAT?" Sakura replied.

"And Sakura's going to sing in the Karaoke later!" Ino added.

"Really!? Gai-sensei going to sing too!" Lee exclaimed.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru mumbled as he swallowed his maki.

"So, Sakura, how's your training with Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Well..it's okay. But um..she has her infamous temper, right? And kinda demanding and...violent?" Sakura said.

"Nani, Sakura?" a voice called from behind her.

And mortified silence and horror followed it.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said, shocked. Everyone at their table stood up and bowed...except Neji.

(A/N: Remember how indifferent Neji was when Tsunade assigned the mission with him, Naruto, Tenten and Lee in Eps. 50/51? Hilarious and Priceless. XD)

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Neji greeted her insouciantly.

_'This Hyuuga brat..sure gets on my nerves. If not for his abilities, I'm gonna kick his ass out of Konoha and in to the pits of hell. Doesn't he know that even Hell is afraid of me?'_ Tsunade thought, a vein popping out.

Two veins, exactly.

"Good evening, too. What was it, Sakura?" Tsunade asked getting a chair out of nowhere and sat beside Sakura.

The horrified Sakura.

"U-u-um..a-ano..T-tenten w-was a-asking me h-how y-you a-re as a tea-teacher!" Sakura tried her best to look calm and not stutter. She did anyway.

"SAKURA! You need to be outspoken and always be ready to beat the crap out of men!" Tsunade slammed on the table.

"Hai." Sakura retained her composure. _Isn't that what Sasuke-kun meant on his letter. Be the strong woman that you are. Oh well, literally anyway. He always means it__figuratively._

The others were too horrified to speak. Well, except Neji, but he never talks. Unless he has something mordant to say anyway.

And so, the dinner was eaten in silence till it was 9pm. _Karaoke Time_.

__________________________________________________________

**Part 1 for the month of April, done!**

**Thanks to those people who reviewed last chapter.**

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**kaattt**

**sasusaku9895**

**LoveAngel604**

**sakuraseason**

**GoldenDragonClouds**

**xxxVanstarxxx**

**angelsinallas**

**Hit that button again, will you?**

**So, I'm open for suggestions to what song you want Sakura to sing.**

**Here are some songs in my mind:**

_**Somewhere Down The Road (Revival) by NINA**_

_**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**_

_**Cold As You by Taylor Swift (quite inappropriate and hate-ish, but I LOVE TAYLOR!)**_

_**Torn by Natalie Imbruglia**_

_**Till They Take My Heart Away (Version) by M.Y.M.P**_

_**Through The Rain by Mariah Carey**_

_**Don't Forget by Demi Lovato**_

_**Love You Till The End by Hilary Swank (Version)**_

_**What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts**_

**So, yea. The last one is my favorite choice. Its lyrics shout SASUSAKU.**

**But, your suggestions are ALWAYS WELCOME.**

**But anyway**_**, review**_**and suggest.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW?**


	3. Chapter 3: Is

**PS. I LOVE YOU, PINKY**

Sometimes, there's only one thing left to say. After Sasuke left, he prepared a series of letters for Sakura to secretly open one by one. Not with the intention to make her continue her love for him, but, to deal with her grief, learn to move on, find someone better for her and rediscover herself. SasuSaku in the beginning, middle and even the ending.

DISCLAIMER: (1) I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (2) I DON'T OWN THE PLOT OF THE BOOK/MOVIE, "P.S. I LOVE YOU" NOR DO I MEAN CECELIA AHERN'S PLOTS ANY INTRUSION. (3) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ARTISTS MENTIONED. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

~A fanfiction that pays tribute to Cecelia Ahern's "PS I Love You"—_without death ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of Cecelia Ahern's book plots.

_Thinking_

**Inner Self**

Speaking

_**Letter / Voice Record**_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

"_I will be here as long as you need me."_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**CHAPTER o3: APRIL (PARTO2)**

Karaoke Time.

"GAI-SENSEI! It's your time to shine like the youthful sun! I will be here to cheer you on, Gai-sensei! I'll be watching you closely!" Lee said, giving his adviser the good guy pose he adapted from him.

"Right on, Lee! Watch me and someday, you, my favorite student can sing like I do!" Gai said, returning his student's good guy pose.

"HAI, Gai-sensei, my favorite teacher!" Lee said, saluting his teacher.

"Wow, Neji. I was surprised. That's NEW. I didn't know Gai-sensei has a favorite among us." Tenten said, her index finger on the side of her lips, acting as if she was deep in thought.

Neji smirked. "Noobs."

"What are noobs?" Ino asked from across the table.

"Dictionary definition: Noobs-noun, Maito Gai and Rock Lee." Neji answered.

"I thought a noob is a loser?" Tenten asked.

"What are they, Ten?" Neji asked, looking at the girl beside him.

(A/N: O.M.G. NEJI HAS A NICKNAME FOR TENTEN! Neji has a nickname for TENTEN!! Neji and Tenten sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Neji Junior in a baby carriage! Hell yea. Okay. Back to the drama.)

"Oh." Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"They're rude." Shizune, who WAS actually with Tsunade muttered.

"Iie. That's a result of a group having a teacher with favoritism. Since the teacher only focuses on one student, the other two learn to depend onto each other for training, lunch, dinner, dat--and uhm, such." Sakura who gulped down her watermelon shake suddenly blurted out.

Everyone in the table was looking at her. Amazed.

"So what's the conclusion, Sakura?" Ino said. She had that dark glint in her cerulean eyes that meant, "GOSSIP!"

"Um. It just means that those two students get close to each other because of that, that's all." Sakura replied before making matters worse. Or any secrets between two brunettes to be revealed. XD

Tsunade was smiling. _'Sakura's good at making excuses after all.'_

"But..Sakura-san, since it's clear that the Uchiha is Kakashi-sensei's favorite, why aren't you and Naruto close? You..and..Uchiha seems more attached to each other especially in the Chuunin exams." Neji asked.

(A/N: Ooh..Neji and Ten were there when Sasu-kun woke up after being given the pedophile-ish-gooey-lovey-super-duper LOVE seal-of-doom from Oro-teme. And the 'certain' events that followed after he woke up. HM?)

Tenten kicked his shin under the table.

"Oh well. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are the ones who are close to each other. Kakashi-sensei doesn't always speak. So, I don't really fit in, you know? We're like astral objects. Naruto's the sun, Sasuke-kun's the moon, Kakashi-sensei's the stars, always there to guide them on. So, I don't really know where my place is." Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to hide the pain of the truth of her own words.

Everyone was stunned. Not one spoke, still digesting through their systems the revelation they just heard from her. They always knew that Team 7 was one, happy...um, team. They didn't know one felt like an outcast to the team. Or someone uninvited, or a burden.

"Neji. Let me kill you. Now." Tenten said, she broke the silence. Whew.

"As if, Ten."

Everyone in the table was laughing, even Sakura, who decided to deal with them with her make-up. Her smile.

"YOSH! Everyone, Gai-sensei's going to sing!" Lee said, pointing to Gai up on the stage.

"All right, we have Maito Gai up the stage. Pick or Roll, Maito-san?" the announcer said.

"I'll be picking my song, Announcer-san." Gai said, giving her the good guy pose.

The announcer twitched. "H-hai. Here's the Song Book. My name is Chuuki."

"Yosh, Chuuki-chan!!"

"Neji, don't tell me Gai-sensei's going to sing 'that' song.." Tenten said, as she nibbled on a cheese stick.

"I think he will." Neji smirked.

"Eh? What will Gai-sensei sing, Neji-san?" Sakura asked.

Neji smirked and replied, "Like A Tenten." And with that, for the first time, they heard a prodigy, a Hyuuga of nobility and pride, CHUCKLE.

Neji chuckled.

"Like A who? Neji, you are looking for trouble tonight, got it?! Remember that I am older than you. I just turned 15 last 9th of the month! RESPECT!" Tenten shrieked.

"As I said, Ten. Like a Tenten." Neji smirked. Again.

Sakura and Ino were looking at each other, dazed and confused.

"You're...you're...arrggh!" Tenten said.

"What will Gai sing, Neji? Get to the point." Shikamaru said, already bored.

"Like A Virgin. As I have said, Tenten. Like you. You're a virgin, aren't you?" Neji said, nonchalantly.

Everyone at the table gaped at him.

"NEJI! You're...hmp. To hell with this." Tenten raised her hands in truce and shook her head.

Ino and Sakura blushed.

Neji looked at them puzzledly. "I'm used to your indifference, Neji, but they aren't." Tenten said through gritted teeth.

"Like A Virgin by Madonna?" Sakura said, out of nowhere, and then suddenly, she was throwing fits of giggles, and chuckles and was banging her hands on the table.

Everyone at the table eyed her as if she was out of her mind.

"What?! It's darn funny. Gai-sensei singing 'Like A Virgin.' It's as if he already had _'that'_or...or.." Sakura said but she was giggling again before she finished her sentence.

"Let the lonely one be 'mad' for once." Ino said.

AFTER FOUR MINUTES,

"All right, is the table still intact?" Tenten asked.

But everyone, even the people at the other tables were in a trauma to speak.

"U-um. Thank you, Maito-san! Amazing!" Chuuki said, clapping her hands. The others, out of courtesy, started clapping.

"To hell with this. I'm not going to lose any blood cells clapping for him." Neji said, remaining in his stoic position.

"GAI-SENSEI!! You rocked!" Lee ran to his favorite teacher.

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"Are they crazy?" Shikamaru said.

"Sakura, you're going to sing right? Bring back my ears, okay?" Tenten said.

"I'm not that good you know..." Sakura sighed. If it wasn't for Sasuke, she won't do this. Sakura doesn't even know why Sasuke made her do this.

Till she remembered a certain, "little" something.

_--FLASHBACK--_

_They were resting at an inn after a mission from the Land of the Birds. The three Genins and their Sensei were relaxing and was in a happy mood since their client insisted on paying for their stay at this inn._

_So everything was free.. the food, the hot springs, the rooms._

_The inn, was however, packed that day. So Team 7 only got one room, instead of the usual two._

_"Sorry Sakura. Guess you have to share a room with us boys then." Kakashi said, as he opened their room._

_Disaster. "Um..it's okay, Kakashi-sensei. Way to go for stating the obvious." Sakura said, sarcastic more than the usual and crankier._

_'Ho. This is bad. Sakura's crankier which means...' Kakashi thought._

_"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you in that time of the month!?" Naruto said, without thinking._

_In a second, Naruto's head hit the door._

_"Idiot!" Sakura said._

_"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he went inside the room._

_After Dinner..._

_"Hot Springs, Hot Springs!" Naruto animatedly chanted._

_"Kakashi-sensei, I'll just take a bath inside the bathroom in the room." Sakura told her sensei._

_"Way to go for stating the obvious, Sakura-kun." Kakashi returned to her._

_"Hmp."_

_"Sasuke! I'm going to drown you in the Hot Springs!" Naruto pointed at his best friend._

_"I'm not a loser like you to drown in a Hot Spring." Sasuke said, taking a robe out of the closet._

_"So Sakura, we'll be going then. Lock the door. Wouldn't want some perv--" Kakashi joked but was cutted by Sakura._

_"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, before closing the door of the bathroom with a paper bag of "necessities" in hand and a towel._

_Kakashi shooked his head and put his arms on the shoulders of the two boys, leaning on them. "Sasuke, Naruto. Mark the days close to every 12th of the month on you calendars."_

_The two boys looked at him with eyes full of question._

_"Hohoho. Our Sakura is a lady now so...just better stay away from her these days and AVOID her__, literally__, at all costs." Kakashi said._

_"Hn. I couldn't care less." Sasuke said, walking to the direction of the Hot Springs._

_"Really, Sasuke? So maybe after...let's say, 10 years from now you won't be 'attempting' something on Sakura?" Kakashi sneered._

_Naruto was containing his laughter from bursting out._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kakashi." Sasuke said, dipping deep into the waters of the Hot Springs._

_"Hm. We'll see about that. You're in the age of denial, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi teased._

_The two ninjas received no response from the dark haired boy because he had already plunged himself deep into the water._

_"I'm surrounded by a pervert and a depraved idiot. Hm." Sasuke thought._

_AFTER 30 MINUTES..._

_Sasuke got himself out of the water and started heading back to get a robe._

_"Teme! Where the hell do you think you're going!?"_

_Naruto earned no response from Sasuke as he dried his hair with a towel making it messy but still, the chicken ass shape was still there._

_(A/N: Who said it wasn't natural?! Ooh, Sasuke with a messy, wet look. YUM!)_

_"Sasuke? What happened to your 'I don't know what you're talking about' speech' just thirty minutes ago? It's too early to revive your clan and besides, you and Sakura are just mino---" Kakashi was again, cut by his pupil._

_This is agonizing. "Shut up, Kakashi. I don't want to hear anymore of your 'comments' or 'suggestions'. Sakura should be finished by now. It's already been half an hour." Sasuke said as he walked out of the Hot prings and went to the room._

_Several towel-clad preteen girls met him in the way, giggling and not even aware of their towel-clad bodies. Sasuke didn't even bother to glare at them as this can result to a misapprehension or better yet, the girls' delusions. He continued to walk toward their room and saw it was empty._

'_See, Sakura's finish already.' He was untying his robe but then, the radio started to boom around the room._

'_What the?' And it turned out that the radio was in the bathroom. And someone WAS singing along to the song._

_**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes,**_

_**Yeah you PMS, like a bitch,**_

_**I would know.**_

"_Sakura?" Sasuke called out, but the voice that was singing was loud. Too loud. It was like Karaoke._

_**Yeah you over think,**_

_**Always speak cryptically**__,_

_**I should know that you're no good for me…**_

_Sasuke smirked, Sakura's voice was not that bad. In fact it was pretty good. But the song? He had never heard it before. What was that?_

_Sasuke sat on one of the chairs and decided to wait for his pinkette teammate to finish her bathing slash karaoke-ing._

_**Cause you're hot and your cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right,**_

_**It's black and it's white,**_

_**We fight, we break up,**_

_**We kiss, we make up.**_

_Sasuke was actually enjoying it. The song was about him. In a bad way. But hey, at least it was about him. Yeah, he was conceited like that._

_**YOU! You don't really wanna stay, no.**_

_**You don't really want to go,**_

_Sasuke was chuckling. Secretly. It wasn't singing anymore. Sakura was practically shouting during that verse._

_**You're hot and your cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

'_Now she's back on the tone. '_

_**We used to be just like twins so in sync,**_

_**The same energy now's a dead battery.**_

_Sasuke was listening to her singing intently that he didn't hear the door opening._

_Crap._

_Sakura came out of the bath room, her hair brushed already and she was in a towel. Only in a frigging towel. And she was singing along using her brush as her microphone. AND, she didn't notice Sasuke._

_**Used to laugh 'bout the things,**_

_**Now you're plai----**_

_Sasuke looked at her in mortified shock._

_Sakura gaped at him, her hands tightening into a fist on the knot on her towel. She was only in a towel, for Kami's grace. (A/N: Okay, that was like mentioned, thrice already.)_

"_Sasuke---" Sakura started but the radio was bursting too loud._

_**I SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT GONNA CHANGE!!!**_

_Sasuke's heart skipped a beat in mortification, humiliation, degradation, shame…._

_Silence embraced them. Only the lyrics of the song were heard._

'_**Cause you're hot and your cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right,**_

_**It's black and it's white,**_

_**We fight, we break up,**_

_**We kiss, we make up.**_

"_Sasuke-kun…Um…actually…" Sakura started._

_**You! You don't really want to stay, no.**_

_**You! You don't really want to go.**_

_Sasuke was too iced up to even hear what she's saying. Sakura only in a towel…Hm…_

_**You're hot and your cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

"_Sasuke-kun…um…"_

_**Someone call the doctor!**_

_**Got a case of a love bipolar,**_

_Sasuke was hit by a rock (figuratively..ugh) out of nowhere and he regained consciousness, sanity, good sense once again._

"_Um. Yep…Sorry." Sasuke muttered before walking fast towards the door which was like a hundred miles across the room._

_**Still caught on a rollercoaster,**_

_**Can't get off this ride…**_

_Sakura blushed and the lyrics hit on Sasuke as he opened the door._

_WHAT WAS I THINKING!!? Sasuke thought. And then…_

_**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes.**_

_Bam. Sasuke's back was full of holes. Embarrassing moment alert! An anti-social like him has a most embarrassing moment!!_

'_**Cause you're hot and your cold,**_

_**You're yes then you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down,**_

_**You're wro-----**_

_The music began fading away as he got far enough from the room as far as possible. He reached the Hot Springs area and opened the sliding door in lightning speed. And that's when he felt something._

_A breeze on his stomach._

_(A/N: GOT YA!!)_

_Sasuke looked down and saw his robe untied, leaving him exposed only in his boxers._

_Since he got inside the room._

_All this time._

_All tis time he was only wearing a [damn] BOXERS._

_Sakura was giggling. And blushing furiously. "Sasuke-kun in his boxers. Cute." And she was giggling as she remembered his changing face expressions a while ago. Seeing her in only in a towel was gazillion embarrassing, but his face said it all and at his hurry to leave the room._

"_Sasuke-kun's hot and cold." Sakura nodded her head in conclusion as she slipped on her clothes._

_--END OF FLASHBACK—_

Sakura giggled at the memory, amused by the craziness of it all but sad at the thought that that might never happen again. Missions with Sasuke might _never_happen again.

"Sakura? You still sane?" Ino waved her hand in front of her face.

"Um, yeah." Sakura replied.

"MAY WE ASK MISS HARUNO SAKURA-san, TO COME UP THE STAGE?" Chuuki, the announcer said.

"Go, Forehead. Don't cause rain, I don't have an umbrella." Ino cheered…teased.

"Sure." Sakura said cynically and rolled her eyes. She got up and went up the stage.

Tenten wished her a good-luck-bring-my-ears-back and Neji gave her a smirk as always.

"SO, Haruno-san…pick or roll?"

Sakura haven't really much thought about any song and she was suddenly too nervous at the people staring at her. Sakura's thoughts are astray and her mind was in frenzy so she can't think of any song.

No. Not "Hot N Cold".

She may suddenly laugh and it was like…inappropriate.

She was supposed to be like…grieving and depressed, right?

Ah…self-pity is such a nice placation.

"R-roll." Sakura blurted out.

**What?! What are you thinking? Do you think you can sing any song? I know what you are capa----**

Shut up.

"ROLL!!" Chuuki shouted.

Ino was looking at her, horrified, Shikamaru was shocked and was shaking his head, Tenten was giving her a thumbs up, Neji was well…he doesn't have any reaction at all.

Lee and Gai were in the back holding a BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG Banner saying: _GO, Konoha's Youthful Cherry Blossom! YOU R.O.C.K. US!!!_

_Where did they get that?!_Sakura thought and then the Karaoke bell rang.

On the Karaoke screen…it displayed…

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST**

"Oh." All Sakura can do was mutter.

She knew that song.

SHE KNEW IT.

"So, you know that Sakura-san?" Chuuki asked. Sakura nodded.

"Then, ROCK it, Sakura-san!" The crowd cheered and applauded.

At the back, Ino's jaw was open. Tsunade's eyebrows were raised.

Sakura turned her back and closed her eyes. Breathe in, breathe out.

_Sasuke-kun, this is for you, you bastard._

Sakura cursed him for the first time.

She turned around; her eyes still closed, clenching the microphone.

Intro music played…3-2-1

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and almost choked on the song at what she saw.

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

The crowd was gone. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and the others were **gone.**

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me.**_

Sakura saw Sasuke.

He was at the back of the room, leaning on the wall, staring at her.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
Having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**_

Tears started to form under her eyes, threatening her to let them out. But Sakura wouldn't oblige.

She won't let her tears, her emotions, and her broken heart ruin this song.

This song was for Sasuke.

_**And never knowing  
What could've been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

It was all about Sasuke and her during that night.

All that Sasuke thought of her was one infatuated, teenage girl who only _liked_him because of his looks.

Even if Sasuke had the Sharingan and all, he never did see through her.

He never did appreciate her.

He never did consider her as a friend.

And he never did believe that she, Haruno Sakura, LOVED him above all things.

Sasuke was heartless, cold, unfeeling and all, and yet…Sakura STILL loved him.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

Right now, Sakura wouldn't admit it, but she was very, very, jealous of Tenten.

How did she transform Hyuuga Neji, an even greater ice cube, into someone actually talkable to and sociable like this?

HOW?

And Ino…she moved on easily.

Everyone was happy, so Sakura SHOULD _play_happy too.

Sakura remembered times when Ino would see her with Sasuke, shooting "evil" glares at her. She laughed at that back then.

But now, she was alone…and Sasuke-less.

But, Ino was still there for her.

So she smiles for the sake of their friendship.

_**Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over**_

Every morning Sakura wakes up with that frustration and regret that cascades through her body like electricity.

If she was _strong,_she could _have_stopped Sasuke that night. She would have had attracted attention from ANBUs, or any shinobis near that place if she had fought him even for a short period of time.

But she didn't.

She _can't._

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken.**_

Maybe…maybe the reason why Sasuke never really believed in her was because of the first impression she had made.

Her childishness and cruelty back then to Naruto had caused this impression. "_You're annoying."_

Sometimes, when they are on a mission and Sakura can't sleep, she sees Sasuke still awake, gazing at the moon.

She wanted to apologize for what she said that day. She wanted to tell him how much she understands him, his feelings, his past. Sakura wanted, no, _needed_him to know she accepts him. Every bit, every single limb of him. Most of all, she wanted _and_needed to tell him that she already loves him. She loves him with all of her heart.

But, during those times, Sakura didn't have the courage to approach him, scared that he might just set her aside or cut her out. She was scared that if she revealed all those emotions to him, the "we" that they were back then, friends who talk and confide, would fade.

And then on that night, she finally had the courage.

But Sasuke DIDN'T even remember what the _hell_she was talking about.

He was too tainted of his desire for revenge, too influenced by his brother, and too stained by the words of persuasion of the Sound nins.

Sasuke was too clouded by his lust for power, revenge and honor that day that his heart was nowhere to be found, unknown if it was still beating. He was a freak robot.

And Sakura wondered, if she had said those words earlier on, would she have made an impact on him and even be a basis of this decision of his?

She never knew.

_**What hurts the most  
was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing  
What could've been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

All she can do was watch him WALK AWAY from her like she invisible.

She was mere steps away from him that night and yet, there was nothing she has done.

As usual, and as known to him, Sakura was useless.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away**_.

Sakura looked at Sasuke at the end of the room, absorbing the emptiness of the room. Sasuke was looking at her, and for a moment, he shook his head and gave her a small smile. A smile.

Sakura drowned into his eyes, yet again, losing herself into the deep profundity of his eyes. Those eyes she would never forget and the ones she would always lose herself in.

Sasuke raised his right hand, like he was waving.

Sakura once again closed her eyes, and she felt her cheek wet. As she opened her mirrors to the world around her, Sasuke was gone. The crowd was gazing at her, and her friends were looking at her intently. Ino shook her head once and looked away.

_**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

The song wasn't finished yet, but the crowd was already clapping their hands. Not in amusement, or pity, but she saw in their eyes, amazement.

'Oh hell yeah, I can sing after all.' She thought, between the craziness of the situation.

Several persons were standing, and her friends were smiling at her. Tsunade-sama was grinning, raising her Sake bottle when she looked at her.

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do.**_

Sakura kept herself from falling too deep into Sasuke in the past, but now, after all these, she didn't regret it anymore.

Sasuke just never _saw_how much she loved him, and how she gave her all to make him realize her feelings for him.

She's got a good experience of Love from him and Sasuke taught her how to change from a childish, feeble, hormonal teenager to someone strong emotionally, matured, and knowledgeable. Even if he didn't and probably won't return back her love for him, the lessons she learned from him will forever stay with her.

Sakura decided right then and there, as the song ended, that she would no longer let her regrets taunt her and make her wallow in self-pity. Instead, she would make herself stronger, in order to be someone worthy of love and friendship from others and worthy of herself. Sasuke did these _miracles_without actually knowing.

As she walked into the back of the stage, even if the crowd was protesting her not to, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled.

The man who won her over, has run off and undone Sakura, but that man whom she thought at first, purposefully hurt her, fixed her completely.

It was funny, really. A man broke her heart, but at the same time, mended her soul.

And for that, she would be eternally thankful.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Somewhere in Otogakure..._

_A raven-haired boy was staring out into the sky, gazing at the stars and the moon, admiring the peaceful night._

_He closed his dark orbs, breathed in and out and turned around to walk back into their base._

_He smirked._

"_She wasn't really such a bad singer after all."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued…

______________________________________________________________________________________________

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

"_I will be here as long as you need me."_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**Month of APRIL, DONE!**

**Okay…that was…depressing.**

**Haha.**

**But that's the truth. It'll always hurt, but it'll surely set you free.**

**TO ANN:**

**O.M.G. Are you psychic?! That was my plan! You read my mind! Haha…The whole Sasuke illusion thing. YOU ARE SO GOOD! Thank you SO MUCH for that review! I LOVE SUGGESTIONS!**

**So, if you read her review, you've gotten a spoiler already!**

**Thanks to those people who reviewed last chapter.**

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

kaattt

xXPandaxChanXx

crazycass

sasusaku9895

ann

uchihasaime

GoldenDragonClouds

SasuSakulover001

**HEY! To those who suggested "When You're Gone" and "Just Keep Breathing," I AM SO SORRY I didn't chose them because I already had that plot with WHTM.**

**But don't worry, maybe, you'll see them in the FUTURE!**

**SPOILERS!!**

**JUST REVIEW for this chapter? PLEASE? PLEASE?**

**Thanks a lot.**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4: Only

**PS. I LOVE YOU, PINKY**

Sometimes, there's only one thing left to say. After Sasuke left, he prepared a series of letters for Sakura to secretly open one by one. Not with the intention to make her continue her love for him, but, to deal with her grief, learn to move on, find someone better for her and rediscover herself. SasuSaku in the beginning, middle and even the ending.

DISCLAIMER: (1) I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (2) I DON'T OWN THE PLOT OF THE BOOK/MOVIE, "P.S. I LOVE YOU" NOR DO I MEAN CECELIA AHERN'S PLOTS ANY INTRUSION. (3) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ARTISTS MENTIONED. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

~A fanfiction that pays tribute to Cecelia Ahern's "PS I Love You"—_without death ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of Cecelia Ahern's book plots.

_Thinking_

**Inner Self**

Speaking

_**Letter / Voice Record**_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

"_I will be here as long as you need me."_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**CHAPTER o4: MAY**

A month has passed since that fateful Karaoke Night. Sakura continued on with her task as an Iryo-Nin in training and Naruto had just left to train with Jiraiya last week.

She was completely alone now.

Team Seven was again, like its other previous versions, disbanded. Sakura has not seen Kakashi since, or does she accepts any missions now. She works in the hospital and gets paid like she did when she was still in Team Seven. Not that it mattered, after all, she—no, her mother was part of a prestigious clan in another village; therefore, they live and thrive well.

The feeling of her first love gone, Uchiha Sasuke, still hurts, but not as much like it did the previous month. She just, well, accepted it. After all, she still clings on with his letters that are about to come.

Not only that, but she became close friends with the members of Team Gai too. After that night at Dancing Shuriken, before they were about to leave, Tenten approached her.

"Hey, Sakura…" Tenten started and her voice was a whisper that not even Ino, who was nagging Shikamaru can hear.

"What is it, Tenten-san?" She asked,

"Call me Tenten. You know, you were really great back there…" Tenten complimented.

"Um…thanks."

"By the way, I'd like to tell you something…You said that in your team, you're all like astral objects--Sasuke-san's the moon, Naruto's the sun and Kakashi-sensei's the stars then what are you, right?" Tenten asked her, her brows inquisitive. Sakura nodded timidly.

"Well, if that's the case, let me tell you something. If Sasuke-san's the moon, Naruto's the sun and Kakashi-sensei's the stars, then YOU are the sky that holds them all together for everyone to see and appreciate." Tenten concluded and winked. Sakura was speechless at the conclusion that was drawn by the said kunoichi.

"And, if people say that, Uzumaki Naruto's the Day and Uchiha Sasuke is the Night, then where does the kunoichi of the team fit? Then tell this to their faces. '_If Naruto's the day, and Sasuke-kun's the night, then I sure am the __**twilight **__that gives both of them symmetry and balance. The day won't turn into night if twilight won't occur, nor the dawn would break if twilight won't take place.'" _Tenten giggled as she squeezed Sakura's hand.

"You know, I always wanted to be Hokage-sama's apprentice. But I'm stuck here to train with Neji. Every single day. 24/7. So don't get too depressed, okay? When you get lonely, just remember the things that you have that other people wish they contain. And always remember my comparisons. Hahaha…Good night." Tenten smiled at her before she went towards her teammates.

"Thank you, Tenten." Sakura smiled at her back as she went away with her team.

Sakura smiled at the comparisons Tenten said and swore she would always remember them. She'll always love and appreciate herself and be thankful for the things—good and bad—that comes her way.

She is currently sipping her tea when a knock came on her door. Her mother wasn't still back, so she was alone. Someone had died in the Haruno clan so they grieve for three months. _It's nice to be independent once in a while. _She thought as she got to the door.

"Good day to you, Miss Haruno." A lady in her mid-forties greeted Sakura with a grave expression on her face.

"What is it?"

"As you can see, I have gathered files on all my tenants. And one of them is Uchiha Sasuke." The lady started.

Sakura was shocked. _What is it, now?_

"He hasn't come back for almost two months already nor did he pay his rent for those two months. I was kind of wondering if he would still come back." The lady asked.

"Um. You know, I am in no position to answer those questions nor are we related in that kind of _relationship _for me to pay those two months." Sakura answered timidly. The heck can she pay two months worth of pay in an apartment.

"No, I am not asking you to pay those. You see, we have an agreement that if the pay is late for two months nor do I receive an advance, we will give the apartment space to another customer. That is why I am asking you, if he would still come back. Apparently, you are one of his teammates, and I can't seem to find um---" the lady looked at her clipboard. "…Uzumaki Naruto or Hatake Kakashi. As you know, he is an Uchiha and the last remaining member of that annihilated clan---"

Sakura was too shocked at the lady's words. _That annihilated clan._As if it doesn't mean anything. "Yes, yes, I know. So what do you want me to do?" Sakura cut her out and snapped at her.

The lady was taken aback at her words but retained her composure. "If Uchiha Sasuke isn't coming back then I suggest you remove all of his personal belongings inside the apartment space and have them put somewhere else. You see, a new tenant will be coming soon."

_What?! She got a new tenant when she doesn't even know if he'll come back. This lady… _

"As you can see, him being a shinobi isn't enough excuse to exclude him from an agreement. Even if he does missions that take long, he should give notice, at least. Or if he _died_, then I----"

"Oh, _shut up_, Lady." Sakura snapped. "Fine. He won't come back for years or so, so I'm going to _clean up _his flat and have his personal belongings _put somewhere else. _Give me the key."

"You are a young lady and you are so disrespectful! Here!" The lady gave her the key and strode off. "And don't bother returning that key to me, I will have the doorknob replaced anyway!" She called out.

"Neither would I like to see you!!" Sakura shouted. The lady glared at her and walked off.

"Shannaro!!!" Sakura slammed her door and sat on the settee.

**YOU SHOULD HAVE SENT HER FLYING BACK TO HER APARTMENT! THE BITCH!!!**

"I won't waste chakra on her. Anyway, what would I do!?" Sakura said. "There's his bed, TV, settees, couch, clothes, or even a computer to consider! How am I going to load those _and _where will I put them!!?"

**A TV? A COMPUTER? HIS CLOTHES!!!????**

"I know what you're thinking, you idiot."

**OF COURSE! I'M YOUR INNER! I JUST DON'T HAVE A VOICE, STUPID. SO BACK TO THE SUBJECT. A TV…A COMPUTER…SASUKE-KUN'S ****CLOTHES?!!!**

"You sound like some perverted teenage girl there, you know."

**I WOULDN'T BE SAYING THEM IF YOU WEREN'T THINKING ABOUT THEM! YOU GIRL IN DENIAL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**

"Anyway, I should think of a way to put them somewhere else…" Sakura looked straight and that's when she found the answer.

Sakura turned her computer on and went online. Apparently, her mom, being the rich girl she is, installed a connection between her house and the Haruno Estates during her stay there so that she can get to Sakura anytime.

After that, she is going to disconnect it again. Hahahhaha.

_LUCKY!!!!!!_

Her mom is logged on her Instant Messenger and she buzzed it.

_**HARUNOSakura0823: HEY MOM!!!**_

**Haruno-Yumi: Hey, how are you doing? You didn't cut your wrists did you?!!**

Gosh, this is embarrassing. Her mom found out about Sasuke's disappearance and just _literally, _teased her daughter about it when she found out about it from INO.

_**HARUNOSakura0823: Mom! You are such a…whatever. Anyway, I'm going to ask you for a favor.**_

**Haruno-Yumi: Apparently, Sakura, you are not going to ask who **_**died **_**and how I'm doing?**

_**HARUNOSakura0823: No.**_

**Haruno-Yumi: That's my girl. Don't ever get involved with your family. They're a bunch of shenanigans. **

Ugh. Her mom is soooo childish. Anyway, she is only 30 YEARS OLD, flat. And _sexier _than Sakura. And _prettier _than Sakura. She always attracts men but she never dates. Sakura doesn't know why. Remember? She got pregnant at sixteen and then the long story of the two Harunos began.

(A/N: If you don't remember please see Chapter 2: APRIL PART 1.)

_**HARUNOSakura0823: Hai..hai.. So I'm going to ask you Mom, if I can use the spare bedroom here on the first floor?**_

**Haruno-Yumi: Why? You are not living with a guy are you?!! HARUNO SAKURA!**

_**HARUNOSakura0823: HARUNO YUMI! I am so not going to do that, okay?**_

**Haruno-Yumi: Oh. Then what is it?**

_**HARUNOSakura0823: You see, it's about Sasuke-kun.**_

**Haruno-Yumi: Ooh.. The boy who got away****.**** What's up with wonder boy?**

**HARUNOSakura0823:**_** MOM! Be sensitive for once you know.**_

**Haruno-Yumi: Just let me laugh in my victory, Sakura. You see, you didn't inherit your mother's charm and charisma. You CAN'T even stop that boy from leaving with your words and tears. **_**If I were you**_** at that age, that boy would be twisted around my finger. It just shows that the Mother is HOTTER than the daughter. Pity. **

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. This is official. She HATES her mother. Egoistic woman.

**HARUNOSakura0823: (scoffs) Whatever, Mom. So, his landlady arrived and then….**

So Sakura explained these things about the landlady and Sasuke's belongings. She said there was nowhere else to take them because the Uchiha Quarters in Konoha are closed ad prohibited to enter; nor is Naruto or Kakashi around.

**Haruno-Yumi: So you're really concerned about the boy, huh? Oh well, nobody uses it anyway. All right. Sure. Just make sure to make him move his things away again when he gets back.**

_My mom doesn't know anything. Damn._

**HARUNOSakura0823: Mom, I'm not sure **_**when **_**he'll come back, OK? But I'm sure he will, anyway. So, I'm going to get to work. See you after a month, Mom. Say HI to Grandma and Grandpa for ME! I L.O.V.E. THEM!! (SQUEALS)**

**Haruno-Yumi: Wow, you got me puking there, Honey.**

**HARUNOSakura0823: Hahaha. Just do it so I can **_**annoy **_**them. Wee. Revenge is sweet. **

Sakura smiled at her quote. As much as she hated the word, "Revenge" she uses it. Maybe that's why Sasuke wants revenge. He wants to taste something sweet after all.

No matter how much he says he hates sweets.

**Haruno-Yumi: Ha Ha. Okay, gotta go, darling. Take care. Love, your Mom (who has a THOUSAND percent more charm **_**and **_**charisma than you)**

**HARUNOSakura0823: Yeah, right, Mom. See you.**

**Haruno-Yumi: Ta!**

Sakura turned her computer off and decided to do the moving today. She got changed in a white tank top and black denim short shorts to easily move.

"Okay…the problem with moving the bed and settee. How am I going to do that?" Sakura sat on the kitchen table and started doodling.

"OH YEAH!" Sakura blurted out and rushed outside to go to a certain store _just _beside Sasuke's apartment complex.

After fifteen minutes of walking, she reached Sasuke's complex and rushed inside the shop.

"JII-CHAN?" Sakura called out. A man who is in his mid-seventies appeared behind the counter.

"Hey! It's you!" the old man greeted Sakura. "My crops are thriving since you and your ninja friends helped me with them."

Yep, they've gone on a mission here to cultivate some crops and fruit trees in the field behind his house.

"That's good to hear." Sakura replied.

"Anyway, what do you want? Will you buy something?" the old man asked.

"Um, actually, I was kind of wondering if I could rent your truck? The big one which you use for transporting your goods to other villages?" Sakura said. That truck is big enough for a bed, settee and boxes.

"Rent my truck? For what?"

"You see, the other member of our team went away. Uchiha Sasuke who lives by the apartment space beside this. All of his belongings are sort of moving to my house till he comes back." Sakura explained.

"You mean the good-looking raven haired boy? I always thought you two are a couple, I was correct after all. Though the blonde boy likes you too." The old man chuckled.

Sakura blushed. _Ha. I wish. _"It's not like that, you know…we're just close friends and the other two are away so I'm off to take care of his belongings."

"Oh well, you're all just fourteen. You'll come to realize that after five years or so." The old man chuckled again.

**Gosh, isn't he so gossipy??**

"Okay. I'll let you borrow it. My delivery boy will drive it to your house. When do you need it?" the old man said.

"Um…maybe after two or three hours. How much is it, Jii-chan?" Sakura replied, taking out her wallet.

"No, no. It's for free." The old man smiled.

"Gee..thanks, Jii-chan! I'll call you later!" Sakura said as she hurried off to Sasuke's space, clutching a couple of folded boxes in her right hand.

_**CLICK**_

Sakura opened Sasuke's door. It was actually the first time she'll get in his house. They know his house but there was never a circumstance where they needed to get in.

It _was _big.

It was actually the exact size of their house. But, you know her Mom's tastes.

There was a black leather love seat in the living room, with a center table. There was a grey bean bag sprawled on the floor. The dining room was connected to the kitchen. The table of the dining room was circular glass with four chairs, and there were:

a.) a microwave

b.) a silver fridge

c.) toaster

Thank Kami-sama that there was no stove. The stove was built-in with the flat, the kind you only see in posh condominiums and hotels. When Sakura opened the cupboards…

BOY, WERE THERE GAZILLION SNACKS!!!

She checked them all and saw they aren't expired yet. Teehee, she is _so _going to splurge on them during movie nights.

Sasuke leaving has one good thing after all.

**YOU! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!!**

"Shut up." Sakura muttered. It's true anyway. After she finished packing those ­­_goodies _in a small box, she proceeded to put the microwave and the toaster inside a medium sized box. She was surely getting her sensei's strength.

Next, she pushed the fridge, which thankfully has built-in wheels, to the door.

"SHANNARO!"

"**Why didn't you ask help from others anyway?"**

"Ino's out in a vacation with her parents, Team Gai's on a mission—I saw that in Tsunade-sama's papers and I'm not exactly fond of Hinata-san's Team, you know. Shikamaru is out on a mission with other Chuunins and no, thank you, I won't ask help from Chouji even if he's very kind. We are not really fond of each other, thank you. CLEAR?"

**Haiii…**

Next stop: Bedroom

**HERE COMES THE EXCITING PART!!! Hell Yeah!**

"Would you mind? Shut it, okay?" Sakura scolded her Inner.

**You know, you are SUCH an idiot. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm only saying it to your mind because YOU are thinking of it. Idiot! GIRL IN DENIAL!!! Wooooo!! Teehhehehehehe!!!**

Sakura sweatdropped. "You are so annoying. Damn it."

Sakura pushed the bedroom door open and screamed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?!!!"

**Hey, you ARE overreacting, princess.**

"I am SO not overreacting. Sasuke-kun and I are of the same size and _he _sleeps in a KING-SIZED Bed?!!" Sakura complained.

**THAT'S WHY WE'LL TAKE IT!! SHANNARO!!**

Sakura blinked. "Hey…."

Sakura went towards a rectangular table shelf beside the window. On it was a picture frame which was turned down.

Sakura scooped the picture frame and let it stand. It was their Team Picture and Sasuke turned it down. Probably before he left. Maybe he had done a little thinking then but he was too clouded for power. Gosh, those Sound Nins are very, very good at provocation and persuasion. Where did they learn that?

**And you know, he was planning to leave without even saying goodbye.**

"Yeah. Thank God for my instincts. I don't even know why I got that intuition that night and at that _correct _place. There are four exits to the village and wow, I sooo got it correct. Hurray for me." Sakura said, with a cynical tone.

**Hahah. I really like your—OUR mom.**

"Ew."

**Nah. Uchiha Sasuke, the boy-who-got-away; Mr. Wonder Boy. **

Sakura giggled, her mom was just good at that. Wonder Boy.

**So can I call him Wonder Boy?**

"Ugh. Shut up."

**OKAY, OKAY. NOW, TO THE CLOTHES!!! To the CLOTHES!**

"Why do you like to go inside his closet _very much?!"_

**Imagine all the things we'll see there.**

"What? A couple of shirts, shorts, pants, sweaters, and no, his forehead protector is with me, remember?"

**You are forgetting something…**

"What?"

**Or maybe you aren't forgetting something. Maybe, he DOESN'T wear underwear. That IS better.**

Sakura shrieked. "YOU! SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME! SHUT DOWN! SHUT DOWN!!!"

**I unfortunately can't. All right, all right. I won't speak. I won't bother you. God, stop screaming. They'll think a murder is going on here.**

"For God's sake, WE are FOURTEEN years old. FOURTEEN!!!"

**Yes. Just open the closet! I won't comment, I promise.**

Sakura walked towards his dresser and opened it. On the hangers were his multiple ninja outfit (blue loose turtleneck, white shorts) in pairs, three pairs of the black suit he wore to the Chuunin exams, a sweater and a winter outfit.

She removed them from the hangers and after folding them, threw it inside a box.

Now, to the folded clothes. She assumed they were casual clothes and she was correct. A couple of cargo pants, black and white T-shirts, blue sleeveless shirts, shorts for sleeping and an orange T-shirt.

Wow. That orange shirt is the only bright thing in his closet of blacks, blues and whites.

And then she remembered. It was Naruto's Christmas Gift for him. He said he's going to burn them for his fire place but he didn't. And then after that, they went into a fist fight that had to be stopped by Sakura. With those two, you never know.

She threw them to the box and opened the drawers below.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK." She loudly told her Inner. Honestly, she looked like a lunatic talking to herself like this. But what the heck? She was entertaining herself.

Wrong drawer. That drawer only contained scrolls, bandages, two extra pouches of kunais and three extra holders containing shurikens. There were five pairs of arm warmers and four pairs of socks. _What are the socks for?_

All right, to the _correct drawer._

The drawer to the right. Okkaayyy…

"DON'T COMMENT!" Sakura scolded her Inner. She opened it and decided to not mind it at all. Or think of it at all.

Sakura opened her eyes, and commanded herself not to _think. _There were fifteen plain black or blue boxers, seven white briefs and what the hell is that?

Sakura took out a pair of boxers that had prints on it. It was _frigging _neon green with prints of yellow colored smileys on it.

**He really is a wonder boy.**

And then Sakura cracked up. She was holding the neon green boxers with smileys on it and was kind of like ROTFL. As in Rolling-On-the-Floor-Laughing.

"Oh my god, THE great Uchiha Sasuke, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Unfeeling, Mr. WONDER BOY, wears a SMILEY NEON GREEN boxers!!! Maybe that's his secret for being _so smooth _with his enemies." Sakura's eyes were at the back of her head from laughing.

**Wow. Hi Ms. Don't-You-Dare-Laugh-And-Comment.**

"Oh shut up. I'm just amusing myself." Sakura shook head and threw the undergarments to the box. Literally THREW.

**C'mon. You are just picturing Sasuke N-A-K-E-D. Or only in a pair of boxers at least.**

"Well excuse me, I've already seen him in boxers." Sakura cheerily replied. She remembered that SHOW she made of herself in an Inn after a mission.

(A/N: If you don't remember, well go reread the previous chapter.)

**I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!**

"Maybe you were sleeping back then. Hahahahaha…"

**Why, hello, Ms. Bragger. By the way, you know I was kind of expecting that even his underwear has the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. Was I wrong.**

Sakura cracked again. She eyed the boxers and saw there wasn't any single trace of a fan there.

**Oh…Jeez. Uchiha Sasuke, the Wonder Boy!**

"Oh, stop." Sakura smirked and was about to close the drawer when something caught her eye.

"No way…."

It was a yellow envelope.

_**Sakura **__****_

**NOW THAT IS UNUSUAL. HE PUT A SMILEY. MR. SMILEY PANTS!!**

"Shut up, really really shut up for a minute, okay?"

'**Kay.**

Sakura opened the flap and there it was. The Second Letter.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Well, figures. I **__**knew**_ _**you'd be getting your **__**excited, little hands **__**on my **__**underwear drawer.**___

_**Just take care of my things, okay? I'll come and get them…when I get back. That OLD Landlady is a female dog. You know what I mean.**_

_**So how was your Karaoke Night? You didn't sing Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry, did you? (I finally knew the Artist of the Song that caused my M.E.M.)**_

_**Okay, your next task. Go to the West Side of Konoha tomorrow and find that big, **__**purple **__**house. You'll know what to do when you get there.**_

_**Big purple house at west tomorrow, okay?**_

_**Good Luck, Sasuke**_

_**P.S. DON'T YOU DARE SELL MY UNDERWEAR TO FANGIRLS. No matter how RICH you may become from selling my UNDERWEAR or CLOTHES, SPOONS, FORKS, PLATES, TOWELS, BEDSHEETS, DO NOT DO IT. Do NOT do it for the sake of **__**your conscience. **_

_**P.P.S I KNOW what you are thinking. Don't you dare sell it on E-Bay.**_

_**P.P.P.S I KNOW another thought of yours. **__**Neither on Amazon.**_

Sakura was giggling. _Why, Sasuke-kun, you really gave me an idea there, didn't you?_

**Hey! We'll get rich!**

"Yep, we will…But hey, we're good girls, right?"

**Oh well. Maybe we can just GET REVENGE on him!**

"Huh?"

**Well we will post pictures of----Hey, something's written at the back of the paper, Sakura.**

"Really?" Sakura turned the paper around and there was something written there.

_**P.P.P.P.S This IS getting IRRITATING, you know. DON'T YOU DARE POST PICTURES OF MY UNDERWEAR EITHER ON THE INTERNET!!!**_

"Um, what were you saying again?" Sakura smirked.

**NOTHING. Gosh, he really got this planned! Darn, he thought ahead!**

After everything was packed and his boxes, bed, T.V., tables, fridge and such were loaded to the truck, thanks to the help of the old man and his driver, everything was set.

"You ready to go, Miss?" the driver asked.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura rushed to his space again and looked at every room to see if something was forgotten.

**You forgot to check the bathroom.**

"Oh yeah!!"

She rushed to the bathroom and saw its glory. Gosh, there was big bath tub and a shower with heater.

"There are the towels." Sakura smirked as she got them from their hanging places.

"And here is his toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss and Listerine. AND, his shampoo and soap. Hell yeah." Sakura said as she put all of them in a plastic bag.

**You told me he has a computer…**

"THAT ONE!" Sakura rushed to find where the computer is. Sasuke mentioned once that he has one. But where it is? It should be big and…

**It isn't a Desktop like you thought, Sakura, It's a frigging Laptop NoteBook!!!**

There, lying in all its glories is a laptop bag containing all of its essentials right where the bean bag was.

"Oh. Filthy rich boy. Let's go!!" Sakura rushed and gave one last look at the empty apartment.

_Someday, your original tenant's gonna be back, so, don't be sad! See you!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for all the help!" Sakura bowed at the driver as he left. Oh thank God that he helped put all of Sasuke's belongings inside the house. He even installed the fridge, telly, and the AC.

Now they have _two_ refrigerators, _two_ toasters and a microwave.

And her room, has a _BEAN BAG_ already! (TAKE ADVANTAGE, TAKE ADVANTAGE!!!)

And, they now have _TWO_ couches!

And, the guest room was even better than Sakura's room. The bed was bigger…there IS a TV, a small table, a lamp and there's an air conditioner too. It was all Sasuke's. Sasuke's clothes were all inside a box by the side of the bed and their Team Picture was lying on the bed.

The towels…well, they won't be used. Unless Sakura loses discipline. Ha ha.

After she had dinner and watched telly in the living room, she proceeded to "Sasuke's" room and looked inside. She smiled.

All of it reminds her of Sasuke. But Sakura is SO not planning to wallow tonight. Or ever. She smiled as she sat on Sasuke's bed and stared at their Team Picture lying on it.

"Sasuke-kun, I am SO going to take advantage of you." Sakura smirked as she turned the air conditioner on and lied on his bed. She closed her eyes, still feeling Sasuke's warmth on the bed and smelled his scent on it. The scent that made her high.

Sakura decided to sleep on his bed that night, hoping to dream about a big, purple house at the West of Konoha she was about to go to tomorrow.

**HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE LAPTOP? LET'S SEE ITS DOCUMENTS!!!**

"Shut up. Tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." Sakura smiled as she pulled the bed sheets closer to her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**So, what is that big, purple house in the west side of Konoha?**_

_**Hmmm…Wee. Find out. IF you review.**_

_**Part 01 FOR THE MONTH OF MAY, DONE!!**_

**Thanks to those people who reviewed last chapter.**

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

kaattt

xXPandaxChanXx

sasusaku9895

uchihasaime

GoldenDragonClouds

.mii14

darkreverie14

AnimePrincess411

LoveAngel1604

vicki is a mermaid princess

-Yuki-Mii-

**THANKS, THANKS, A LOT GUYS.**

**Thank you so much to those who have supported me right from the start.**

**You know who you are. :]**

**If you're not one to praise or criticize just PLEASE hit the button below this and type in, ****"I came by and read this fic."**

**If I can get at least ****10 reviews for this chapter****, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**JUST 10 REVIEWS for this chapter! PLEASE? PLEASE? **

**Thanks a lot.**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	5. Chapter 5: One

**PS. I LOVE YOU, PINKY**

Sometimes, there's only one thing left to say. After Sasuke left, he prepared a series of letters for Sakura to secretly open one by one. Not with the intention to make her continue her love for him, but, to deal with her grief, learn to move on, find someone better for her and rediscover herself. SasuSaku in the beginning, middle and even the ending.

DISCLAIMER: (1) I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (2) I DON'T OWN THE PLOT OF THE BOOK/MOVIE, "P.S. I LOVE YOU" NOR DO I MEAN CECELIA AHERN'S PLOTS ANY INTRUSION. (3) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ARTISTS MENTIONED. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

~A fanfiction that pays tribute to Cecelia Ahern's "PS I Love You"—_without death ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of Cecelia Ahern's book plots.

_Thinking_

**Inner Self**

Speaking

_**Letter / Voice Record**_

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

_Games that never amount to more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out._

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**CHAPTER o5: MAY (Part 2)**

**SAKURA! LET'S GO! LET'S GO SEE THAT PURPLE HOUSE! STOP SINGING!**

"_All right, all right! Let me just time out, okay? _

**So time-out already and let's get going!!**

Sakura rolled her eyes and timed-out. She woke up at 3AM this morning due to her shift; Normally at this times, she would feel sick and in an I-want-to-go-to-bed-so-don't-disturb-me attitude but then, there's Sasuke's latest letter.

**I'm kind of wondering what the big purple house is, Sakura. Got any ideas?**

"_Haven't really thought about it, I want to be surprised."_

**Well what if it was a strip club? You'll never know what's up Wonder Boy's sleeve…**

"_Gosh, why do you have to be so dirty?! SA-SU-KE is the name, okay?"_

**Well, I'm just open-minded. That's all. **

"_Ugh. Shut it down for an hour, okay? Please?"_

**Sure. Sure. But…I'll be watching.**

"_Okay…Fairy Godmother."_

"Hey, Sakura! What's up??" Ino emerged from the locker rooms in her nurses' outfit. Apparently, Ino has gotten into training as a medical nin too, but she only gets to work in the hospital when she isn't out on missions with Team 10.

"Still the same." Sakura replied, opening her locker to get her casual clothes and the letter.

"I can see. So, just see you around? Tsunade-sama's going to pound me down if I don't get there in three minutes!" Ino said dramatically.

"Now you know what I was talking about in Karaoke Night." Sakura smirked at her junior.

"Got it. Bye, take care, forehead!" Ino scurried away to the Hokage's office in the hospital.

"Bye, Pig." Sakura replied.

_I wonder…what is that house? The only thing extraordinary about it is its purple color. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Sakura walked along the West side of Konoha, eating a sandwich on the way, she began to search for the B.P.H.

**You know, sometimes, the words 'Ask,' 'For,' and 'Direction' comes together.**

_Don't go cynical on me, you baka._

"Um, good day to you, Mister. Have you seen a purple house around here? It is somewhat big in stature." Sakura asked a civilian who was walking around.

"I think I saw that a month ago, it's by the fields, Ms. Haruno." The civilian said, bowed and left.

_How did he know my name?_

**Let's go!!!**

Sakura continued to walk, nearing the fields. No purple house in sight.

_Yellow, peach, yellow, cream, cream, barnyard, cream, cream… Those are all the colors of the houses here! Sasuke-kun, are you messing with me?!!_

**Just walk, dammit.**

She walked on, and came across three kids playing, one of them was crying. _Forget the purple house first._

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked the crying kid and the two kids who were hovering around her.

"We were playing tag and then she tripped over. Kaiya-chan got a bruise. It's bleeding!!!" the blonde girl told Sakura. Kaiya cried louder.

"Sshh. Hey, Kaiya-chan, don't cry. Do you want me to heal it?" Sakura asked the crying girl sweetly.

"Y-yes." Kaiya nodded. Sakura smiled and soon, green chakra was coming out of her palms, healing the girl's wound.

"It's going to hurt a little okay?" Sakura said. Kaiya wiped her tears and looked at her knee. The wound was healed, only a small reddening was left.

"Wow! The wound disappeared!" the redhead boy pointed at the spot where the wound was. "Nee-chan, you're cool!!!"

"No, not really." Sakura replied.

**Hell yeah!**

"Can you stand up now, Kaiya-chan?" Sakura asked the little raven-haired girl with sparkling green eyes, just like hers.

"Hai!! Thank you, nee-chan!" She bowed but tottered a little, close to losing her balance. She was a klutz. Sakura giggled and balanced the girl. Somewhat, this little girl reminded her of her childhood self.

"Nee-chan, what's your name?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. You can call me Sakura, anyway. How about you three?" Sakura asked, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"I'm Leiko Michiko!" the brown eyed blonde girl answered.

"I'm Rya Yukio! My name means a dragon that gets what he wants!! Michiko's name means Arrogant Beauty! Hahahahaha!" the blue-eyed redhead boy exclaimed. Michiko hit Yukio on the head.

"My name is Kyoko Kaiya. They say my name means Mirror of Forgiveness…" Kaiya shyly introduced herself. Sakura smiled at her. If only Sasuke knew how to forgive. Sigh.

"Well then, you all have beautiful names!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura nee-chan, your name means spring of the cherry blossoms! So I guess since you identify with spring you are very hopeful in everything!" Michiko said.

Psh. Yeah right, I am _full of hope. _That's why I'm searching for a stupid purple house.

"I guess so. Hey, where do you live? Are you three cousins?" Sakura asked.

"U-um. We don't really know! But we live in the big, big, big, purple house by the green fields!!!" Yukio answered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Purple house?"

"Yes, nee-chan!! Do you want to accompany us home!?" Michiko asked, her brown eyes gleaming brightly.

"Yes, please, Sakura nee-chan!" Kaiya pleaded, pouting.

**Let's go! That purple house…I wonder what's that.**

_We'll have to find out._

"Sure! Let's go, Michiko-chan, Yukio-kun, Kaiya-chan!!!" Sakura said. "Lead the way, guys!!"

The quartet walked towards the green fields and after fifteen minutes of walking (plus Michiko hitting Yukio on the head seven times and Kaiya almost tripping _again _five times.) a big purple house came into view.

The three kids rushed inside, leaving Sakura alone. _What is this place? It's so big…and deserted. _She walked towards the door but something caught her eye.

KONOHA WEST'S ORPHANAGE: 8TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY: Volunteers, Ask Inside.

_AN ORPHANAGE!!!? _

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing an elderly woman with graying hair, holding Kaiya in her hand.

"Hello, Sakura-san. Thank you for healing Kaiya's wounds, that was very kind of you. I'm Kyo Mizuki, by the way, I run the orphanage." Mizuki introduced herself.

"You're welcome. This…is an orphanage?" Sakura asked incredulously. She didn't know there was an orphanage in the village!

"Yes, and more also of an independence training center." Mizuki said.

"Independence Training Center?"

"You see, some kids lose their parents at an early age that no one is there to take care of them. So, for kids abandoned since birth, we keep them here till seven, where they attend the Academy and then lead on with their lives. While those who lost their parents starting from seven years of age, we train them here for a year so that they'll learn how to fend for themselves." Mizuki explained.

_Does that mean… _"I don't mean to pry, but…did Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke attend here?"

"AH! Naruto-kun and Sasu-kun! Yes, they did!" Mizuki answered.

_Sasu-kun? _"I…see."

"Naruto-kun left here when he turned seven, he was a very independent kid. While Sasu-kun left there when he was nine. You see, since he came from a very prestigious and rich clan he doesn't even know one thing about cooking, laundry washing or cleaning the house." Mizuki explained.

"S-s-sakura-san? Is that y-you?" a small, stuttering female voice called out from behind her.

"Hinata?!!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Hinata-chan! Having fun?" Mizuki called out.

"Y-yes, of course." Hinata smiled.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Well, t-today is the anniversary of the orphanage, and some people volunteer to help teach the orphans some things, like cooking." Hinata explained.

"Would you like to help, Sakura-chan?" Mizuki asked.

_**You'll know what to do…**_Sakura recalled Sasuke's letter. "Well, I think I want to try!!" Sakura replied.

**WHATT!!??**

"That's just wonderful, Sakura-chan!!" Mizuki clapped her hands, like a child.

"Um..so what'll I do?"

Oh damn Sasuke. After all, she had gotten this far, searching for the purple house. It was stupid not to do something when you have already arrived.

Besides, like always, Sasuke has a plan. And that plan, being Sasuke-made is foolproof and…_something. _Unlike hers, which she knew is never going to work out anyway, so she didn't bother making plans unless it is necessary.

"Well, today, we teach the proper way on how to clean the house and cook.?" Mizuki asked.

_Ho. Definitely NOT cooking, she knew she was a sucker for cooking. She can't even fry..a..freaking..egg properly. House cleaning practices? Can do…._

"Um…house cleaning??" Sakura answered,

"VERY WELL!!! I will introduce you to each class." Mizuki asked eagerly.

"Um. Wait." Sakura turned towards Hinata and whispered. "Hey Hinata….which one will you go to?"

"I'm off to house cleaning n-now." Hinata replied.

Sakura beamed. "Great!"

**Oh girl…you don't know what you're getting yourself in.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hello, kids! Here is your Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan to help you all today! Be nice, okay?" Mizuki asked.

"Hai!!!" There were 13 kids in the room. And boy you wouldn't ever underestimate a number. Especially if they were pertaining to kids. Kids aged four, five, six, and seven!!!

"Now, Saku-chan, Hinata-chan, this is Kaname Miyake, she's the teacher of this kids." Mizuki introduced them to a purple-haired, black-eyed woman in her twenties.

_SAKU-CHAN!!! WHY DOES HINATA GET TO be CALLED BY HER FULL __AND __TRUE NAME!!!??!_

**Haha. Don't complain. At least you and Sasuke have rhyming nicks. SAKU-CHAN! SASU-KUN!! SEE? SASU…SAKU.**

"…"

**Her heart….is….fluttering.**

_Shudupp._

"Hello there, Sakura-san, Hinata-san." Miyake bowed and then turned to Hinata. "I'm assuming you're a Hyuuga?"

"H-hai."

"That's nice! It's good you two kunoichis have time to spend here. Let's get started?" Miyake asked.

"Sure."

"O-okay."

"Okay class, let's start cleaning, should we?!" Miyake said.

"Yes, Miyake-sensei! Hello, Sakura and Hinata nee-chans!!" the kids answered.

_They seem…agreeable._

"Hey, why does she have pink hair? And why does the other one have white eyes?! Is she blind?!" a redhaired girl asked.

_REDHAIRED BITCH BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Karina! That's rude! Hinata-chan isn't blind! She's from the Hyuuga clan!" Miyake scolded Karina.

"So, what about pinkhead?" Karina asked, her red brow raised.

"Well, pink hair is a lot cuter than red hair, Karina-chan." Sakura smiled at her.

**YOU ARE THE UGLIEST KID I HAVE EVER SEEN! RETARD!**

Karina scowled and some classmates chuckled. Miyake raised a brow and Hinata suppressed a giggle.

"Well…should we start?" Sakura asked Miyake. Miyake nodded.

"So class, we will teach all of you how to properly sweep the house and collect the dusts." Miyake announced.

_SWEEP!? THE BROOM IS LARGER THAN MOST OF THEM!! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!_

They all got brooms from a closet, with the aid of Sakura and Hinata, and the three teachers started to teach the group of four and five year olds how to sweep. Properly.

"So Hinata, let's get out of here alive?"

Hinata nodded nervously and smiled as she walked away to help two boys hitting each other with the broom handles.

_Oh good. This is going to be a long…long…day._

A little raven-haired girl almost knock the broom handle on her head and Sakura knew who she was immediately.

"Kaiyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hallo, Sakura-chan! Don't mind Karina, we all hate her anyway." Kaiyo grinned.

"Bullies will never get extinct." Sakura sighed. "Need some help there?"

Kaiyo nodded her head.

"Just grip the handle with both of your hands, and schweep." Sakura said, showing Kaiyo how.

"Schweep?" Kaiyo giggled.

"Yep, isn't that how you youngsters talk? Baby talk? Schweep??" Sakura giggled.

Kaiyo laughed and lost her balance over the broom. Luckily, Sakura caught her.

"Be cwareful, Kaiyo." Sakura giggled, again.

"I'll be _cwareful, _Sakura-neechan!" Kaiyo beamed.

"Now, let's do this…"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about twenty minutes, Kaiyo finally got hold of her broom without tripping over it or hitting her head with it. Thank heavens.

"Kaiyo-chan, I'll go assist your other classmates, okay?" Sakura said.

"Oryt! See you later, Sakura-neechan!"

"Good luck with schweepinggg." Sakura said. Kaiyo was giggling as she continued schweeping.

"NO! I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER! THIS IS LONGER! MINE!!!" a five year old boy was fighting over a broom with another smaller boy.

"Hey! Hey! Cut that out!" Sakura got hold of the broom before the larger boy got the chance to hit the smaller, close to tears, boy with the broom.

"See?! They're both the _same _sizes so why fight over it?!!" Sakura scolded as she made the two brooms sand in end to let the boy see they are of the same size.

The larger boy scowled while the smaller boy started to cry. "Huhuhu!! I told you! You were bullying me!"

The wails got louder.

_Oh boy._

"There, there….Stop crying, little boy." Sakura patted the boy in the head and then muttered, "Don't worry, your cuter than him."

The boy smiled as Sakura wiped the tears away from his face with her handkerchief. And then…the larger boy hit her head with the broom handle.

_Ow._

"Hey! What is your problem!!?" Sakura scolded.

"You're taking his side!" the larger boy shrieked.

"I am not! I am just soothing the boy because you made him cry with your stupid-I-want-the-bigger-one-ranting. Besides, can't you see? He is smaller than you!? Why do you bully him?!!" Sakura, in turn, shrieked too.

**Oh boy. Lower it down, girl.**

Miyake went towards the threesome and put her hands on her hips. "Inate! Stop bullying your little brother! How many times do I have to tell you that!!?"

Inate, the larger boy, looked down. "That's because he is the reason why Mother and Father were killed!" And with that, he ran outside the room.

'I'll…I'll follow after him." Sakura ran after him. Sakura found Inate sulking by the balcony, frowning at the world before him.

"Inate…" Sakura called after him.

"Go away."

"You should not blame your brother for what happened to your parents." Sakura said.

"Why shouldn't I??! Because of him, we're now orphans. If he had just died, I'd still have my parents!" Inate defended.

"You think you're the only one who lost their parents? You think your brother does not miss your parents?!!" Sakura asked. Inate went quiet.

"Your parents saved him for a reason. It's because they love your brother and in turn, now that they're gone, you should take care of your brother, who, like you, will also grow up without your parents. You should understand…even if you're only five." Sakura said solemnly.

"Why do they have to go?" Inate asked.

"Because…" Sakura started. "God has another plan for them. Another plan for you and your brother to become stronger."

Inate looked at her. "It's…the way it is, Inate. We cannot go against what had already happened. We can just accept it and go on with the future. In the future, we can always make other choices, but the past…is unchangeable." Sakura explained.

"Now. Will you promise…no…_oath _that you will take care of your little brother? For your parents? For both of you?" Sakura asked.

Silence.

"Mm!!" Inate nodded and smiled. "I will take care of him, Sakura nee-chan!"

"Now let's go back?" Sakura asked, taking out her hand.'

"Okay."

They walked back towards their classroom and saw that the class was about to end. "See you later, Sakura-neechan! Thanks!" Inate ran towards his little brother who smiled at the sight of him.

"He seems…different." Miyake commented. "What did you tell him?"

"Reasons." Sakura answered, cryptically. "See you later, Miyake-san." Miyake waved, and Hinata approached her.

"Let's go to the c-cooking class now, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

**OH NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**

"Um, you see…Hinata, I don't really know how to cook." Sakura said meekly.

"Oh."

"But…I think I can help with the dishwashing and such…" Sakura scratched her head.

"Okay! Let's go, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"H-hai." Now, it was Sakura's turn to stutter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so two hours passed with that cooking class. I don't have the guts to retell exactly each detail on what happened, but here are some.

1. When they arrived, there were (freaking) twenty seven year olds waiting to learn _how to cook._

2. The two other teachers were weirdos. They don't really know how to cook or can seem to remember that Hinata's name was Hinata _not _Kiyori, and Sakura's name was Sakura _not _Nadeshiko. Hm. Can you see the (big, big, big) difference between the names?

Hinata = Kiyori?

Sakura = Nadeshiko?

Oh, dear, sweet Jesus.

3. Sakura _almost _started a fire. They were teaching the students how to grill and the one little girl tried to cook the pork _fast _so she added more coal. Sakura, knowing nothing, obliged. And then you know what happened after. The griller was like a fire-breathing dragon!!

Luckily, there were towels…water…and…Sakura's hair.

4. Michiko and Yukio were in the class. And they kept throwing _bulbs _of garlic towards each other. One time, it hit Sakura on the chest. And did it hurt. It's like her left breast shrunk in size! For Biddle's sake!!

5. Two boys decided to insert a _live _fish into Hinata's jacket so that she will remove her jacket. Perverted brats!!! Luckily, Sakura came to the rescue of dear, sweet, shy Hinata.

"_Ero-gaki! How about _I _shove that _in _to your pants?!! Let's try?" _Sakura asked.

And then the three went into a goose chase, tumbling platters and glasses along the way. The teacher kicked Sakura, and the two boys out.

"_NADESHIKO-SAN! OUT!!!!" _

"It's Sakura." Sakura muttered.

For thirty minutes, the three glared at each other outside the stairs and then the two boys decided to zip down Sakura's dress.

"You wanna see?" Sakura teased and with that, she hit the two boys. They both fell asleep.

"Mizuki-san? Where are the rooms of these two boys? I saw them sleeping in the hallway…" Sakura lied.

"Oh! Let me carry them." Mizuki got the two perverted kids out of Sakura's grasps. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"It's nothing." Sakura said as she walked out to wait for Hinata.

_Perverted brats. Serves you right. HAH!!_

At 5PM, Hinata emerged from the house, looking oh-so-tired. "L-let's go, Sakura-san!"

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Thank you for volunteering! Do this again next year, will you?" Mizuki led them to the door.

"Of course." It was a lie.

"See you! Take care!!!" Mizuki said.

"Bye!"

"Wait, Sakura-neechan! Hinata nee-chan!!!" Michiko ran towards them, holding a Polaroid camera.

"Let's take a picture!!!!" Kaiya said cheerfully. Yukio, Inate and his little brother were there too.

"Um…okay." Sakura said.

"I'll take the picture!!! Six shots?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei!!!!!"

"SAY EIGHT!!!"

"EIGHT!!!!!"

Mizuki gave all of them copies and the kids kissed Sakura and Hinata goodbye. Sakura was amzed. Saying_ "Cheese!" _was so passé. It was _"Eight!" _now.

Out from the corner, Sakura saw Kaiya, Michiko, Yukio, Inate and his little brother waving goodbye at her. Sakura, in turn, waved back and smiled at the kids that made her day, despite those perverted brats, the redhead bitch brat and her almost burnt pink hair.

Sakura and Hinata walked towards the end of Konoha West, admiring the green fields that surround it.

"It's nice that we're not orphans, right, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. We should be thankful, despite our crazy families." Sakura said, Hinata nodded nervously.

"N-naruto-kun grew up in that place…" Hinata commented. "I w-wonder how he turned out to be s-so cheerful d-despite everything."

"Well…Naruto's special." Sakura smiled.

"I guess s-so, too. Sasuke-kun…he grew up there too…" Hinata said, meekly. She noticed the look on Sakura's face. "I-I'm s-sorry, Sakura-san…"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Don't be! You're not the one who made him leave, right?"

Hinata was shocked but nodded her head. "N-naruto-kun…he trained with J-jiraiya-sama right?"

"Yep…Hinata?" Sakura asked. "You like Naruto, don't you?"

Hinata blushed four shades of red but nodded. Sakura smiled. "I thought so."

"Well at least you have the assurance that he'll come back." Sakura smiled sadly.

Hinata's eyes bulged. "S-sasuke-kun…don't you think he'll come back?"

"Even if I say no…deep inside, I'm still hoping he'll come back." Sakura said. Hinata went quiet.

Sakura sighed loudly. "You know…I have always wanted to do the leaving instead of the waiting, the one which stood there, fighting, instead of the one sitting on the sidelines, being protected… but for some reasons…it is always me who waited and watched."

Hinata looked at her. "Story of our lives…" Hinata commented.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah…"

They were now in the boundary of north and south, wherein Hinata will go North and Sakura, South.

"So! See you later, Hinata?!"

"See you later, S-sakura-san!" Hinata was about to turn but Sakura stopped her.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"It's Sakura." Sakura smiled.

Hinata smiled. "Okay, Sakura. See you later!!"

"See you!!"

Sakura walked towards her apartment, savoring the craziness of her day. The kids were very immature, hardheaded and plain crazy. But…spending time with them was nice.

**Hey, this day isn't so bad after all, is it?**

_Nope. Not at all._

**I wonder… Is it good to have kids?**

_Maybe…As long as they aren't like those perverted brats and that redhead bitch of a brat._

**How about being the mother of the Uchiha household, Sakura??**

Sakura was shocked. _Idiot!!_

**Really. To have such a pretty…pretty…pretty husband and equally pretty, pretty children.**

_As long as they don't speak in monosyllables._

**Ha! See…you like to have Sasuke's babies!!!**

No reply.

**OMG! You are not denying! Sakura is not denying….Sakura is NOT denying!!! Wiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!!**

_Well…I don't have to lie to myself._

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I AM SO RIGHT! SO SO SO RIGHT.**

Sakura blushed as she entered their house. _Shut up, please._

**BESIDES…since one of Sasuke's goal is to revive his clan…I am sure there is…**

_What?_

**There is unlimited sex!!!**

Sakura knocked over their center table. _PERVERT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MOTHER OF 10 BABIES, YOU KNOW!!!!_

**So? Then use protection. As long as there's unlimited sex. No duh.**

_Go to hell._

**Why? How many kids you like?**

_I want three or four kids. That's content._

**With Sasuke?**

_You know…It doesn't matter if my husband is Sasuke-kun…I just realized…I want…I want to have a family someday._

**Cheesy.**

_Go to eternal damnation, Inner._

**But…with Sasuke's the best right?!! Right?**

_Whatever. As long as I love my partner, of course._

**Oh. From what I know…the only boy you love is Sasuke. ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL.**

_Times can change._

**But not true love.**

_Oh. Look who's cheesy now._

**I'm correct, anyway. Ha!! **

_Whatever…but yeah…you're right. I guess…I really love Sasuke-kun. _

**See? New goal: Be Sasuke's wife someday, preferably at age 24 0r 25, and have three or four babies.**

_Ugh. Don't start. Please._

**Hai. Hai. Topic closed. At least I made you realize you really do love Sasuke and wants to have a family someday! Hahahahahahaahhahha.**

_I hate you. You know what? I have a new topic…_

**What???**

Sakura opened the door to "Sasuke's room". "Hey Inner…" she called out, since she's alone anyway and nobody can hear her.

"You see what's lying on the bed?"

**OH YEAH!**

"Topic Number Two: SASUKE-KUN'S LAPTOP---ITS DOCUMENTS AND EVERYTHING ELSE."

**YAHOO! LET'S GO! FLIP THE LAPTOP OPEN! HELL YEAH!**

Sakura grinned like a Cheshire Cat as she turned Sasuke's laptop _on_.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 5, FINISHED!**

**MONTH OF MAY, FINISHED!**

**NEXT CHAPTER! **

**SEE THE FLASHBACK WHEN SAKURA OPENED SASUKE'S LAPTOP FOR THE FIRST TIME…and the THIRD LETTER arrives!!**

**What's going to happen next?**

**You'll see…after you review.**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed Chapter 4:**

SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken

kimono2007 (for the two reviews! Thanks, Kamir!)

xxxiluvemoboyzxx

EvilEyeSpirit

.mii.14

kaattt

vicki is a mermaid princess

GoldenDragonClouds

Kenzie

crazycass

xXPandaxChanXx

uchihasaime

LoveAngel604

Sunkissed cherries

cherryblossomdream

**THANK YOU, SO SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**YOU MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN…**

**However, it's already the start of school on the 15****th**** (I'm from the Philippines) so my updates will be limited to once or twice a month.**

**So, I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**AT LEAST, 10 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER?!**

**OH AND MORE REVIEWS…THE B.E.T.T.E.R!!**

**I also thank the people who put this in their Story Alert, Story Favorites, and me in their Favorite Author and Author Alert. THANK YOU!**

**Now, the flu of hopelessness on me is gone (as you can see in my other stories Never Be Apart and You effin Belong With Me) and I'm back on track!**

**Thanks to kaattt and ****-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx- who brought the hope---again.**

**Why? See their reviews on You effin Belong With Me on Chapter 5!**

**Gosh gosh gosh.**

**Anyway, I'll be waiting for your reviews and till the next chapie, guys. :]**

**lovelovelove,**

**till next letter,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Thing

**PS. I LOVE YOU, PINKY**

DISCLAIMER: (1) I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (2) I DON'T OWN THE PLOT OF THE BOOK/MOVIE, "P.S. I LOVE YOU" NOR DO I MEAN CECELIA AHERN'S PLOTS ANY INTRUSION. (3) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PROGRAMS MENTIONED. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

~A fanfiction that pays tribute to Cecelia Ahern's "PS I Love You"—_without death ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of Cecelia Ahern's book plots.

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

_GAMES THAT NEVER AMOUNT TO MORE THAN THEY'RE MEANT WILL PLAY THEMSELVES OUT._

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

It's June. It was Sakura's first evaluation test on being a certified medic nin. Since March, she has been learning the basics of medical ninjutsu and all the various systems of the human body and the chakra system---in detail.

Sasuke's monthly, or at least she could call it that, letter has not arrived yet. Has it come to an end already? Sakura sure hopes not. Because, Sasuke had stated in the recording that "he can't leave her yet, he can't leave her in that state." Yes, of course she has not yet moved on from the world's hottest avenger. And she thinks she never will.

Apparently, the cliché, "This too, shall pass," doesn't apply to Sakura.

It never will.

Sakura lazily combed her pinkish blonde hair (her mom said their clan's women does not have _pink _hair, but rather _pinkish blonde.) _frowning at herself in the mirror. _I look too exhausted! _

**Uh-huh. Who wouldn't? YOU have studied every single chakra hole, every single cell, every single chromosome and every single process before a woman gets pregnant! Ranging from the second it enters, and then if it either carries a Y Chromosome or an X Chromosome to how it grows inside for goodness' sake!**

"Stop. You may get to the gross part."

**Gross? GROSS?! You call that gross! The Reproductive System is the only system that kept you awake the whole night because you found it oh-so interesting!!?**

"Hey! Who won't be interested in the Miracle of Life?!"

**Tough excuse.**

"Go away."

Sakura had kept her hair in a bun as Tsunade had instructed, it was getting long, really, and she ought to cut it again. Her inner once asked her why, and she said it's because that short hair meant she isn't a fangirl anymore, mesmerized and fooled by the gossip that Sasuke likes girls with long hair. Sasuke doesn't like any type of girl. Period. Besides, short hair fit her better.

She ran downstairs, her lips curling upward as she passed Sasuke's room. The door was opened, the laptop that she had recently "skimmed" through lying flat _and _innocent on the bed. She smirked as her mind replayed every single document she had opened.

_The laptop lighted up, revealing the icons. Ugh. Sasuke doesn't even have laptop wallpaper. The background was plain black, finish. The common icons, Internet Explorer (Sasuke uses Google Chrome), MS Word, InterVideo WinDVD, and such are there. Sakura opened his Documents and found ten or more documents sitting plainly there. Either that Sasuke had deleted them or he just doesn't really use the laptop too much._

_Sakura opened a document, entitled TECHNIQUES. Well who knows what kind of "techniques" are those, right? She double-clicked it and it opened revealing a fifty page guide of Ninjutsu techniques, complete with description and the hand signs needed._

_Lethal crap. Can Sasuke get more boring than this?!!! Freaking heck._

_Sakura closed it, opening other documents, five of which too, just all about Ninjutsus, Genjutsus and Taijutsus. Sakura opened a PDF Document and it was an eBook of Sidney Sheldon's Master of the Game. She had read that one, cried through the betrayals, laughed through the successes and got so amazed by the characters' thinking, repeated vengeance, obsession of power and honor and the cruelty of Kate and Eve. But they were cunning, really and she was so fascinated by them._

"_Sasuke-kun…had read this? But this is all about revenge and regrets. I'm sure he had read what happened after the character had his revenge but…this book didn't even made an impact to Sasuke-kun. Bleh. I think that only happens to me." Sakura thought. _

_**Yeah, it only happens to us.**_

_She closed the document and looked through others, none of which interesting her. Then a document entitled, "Clan's Rules" caught her eye._

_**UCHIHA CLAN**_

_**Rules and Regulations**_

_**XXIII**_

_**XXIII. MARRIAGE**_

_**I. An Uchiha shall get into marriage in the proper age of twenty-one, no more, no less.**_

_(Sakura: Freaking hell. No more, no less?!!!?)_

_**II. First of, the only type of marriage allowed by the clan is intermarriage. No Uchiha shall marry outside the clan.**_

_(Sakura: Royalties and their freaking rules. Freaking, freaking HELL!!!)_

_**III. In exception to XXXIII: II a member of the clan may marry outside the clan as long as it is allowed by the elders or the man/lady be a member of another prominent clan, for the better relations this may result to.**_

_(Uh-huh. So where are the elders now, huh?!)_

_Sakura closed the document and skimmed through other files which were ALL lethal, intoxicating bull. _

_She exited My Documents and clicked on the folder "Pictures" there, Sakura found the picture of Team 7 and other holiday photos that Sasuke said he had already "deleted" or "lost." _

_There was one of Team 7 during the Spring Festival, with Sakura in red kimono, Naruto's was orange, Kakashi-senseis was gray and Sasuke was dark blue's---looking so freaking hot more than ever with his stare at the camera. _

_Another is of Sasuke's birthday where she, Naruto and Kakashi crashed Sasuke's apartment and woke him at 12 midnight. That pissed him off. On the exact second he turned thirteen. Apparently, Sasuke has a strict sleep for nine hours schedule whenever he wasn't in a mission and they cut it. But after Naruto's ass getting kicked, Kakashi being "slightly" cursed at and Sakura receiving a deathly glare from him, the rest of the day---or the wee hours of the morning, that is---turned out well. They ate snacks till 2AM, and then proceeded to test out Sasuke's telly and DVD player to watch The Uninvited (which was really not that scary, thank Kami.) At 6AM, they all ate again, except for the birthday boy who said he was going to take a bath---and Sakura blushing madly and being laughed at by Naruto and Kakashi telling her some scenes from Icha Icha._

_The rest of the day, they spent together eating and at the arcade and before the day ended, having a picture taken, with Sasuke in the middle—frowning as usual, Sakura at his left side grasping his shoulder, Naruto at his other side giving Sasuke devil horns with his fingers, and Kakashi holding a large bottle of Sake which he was enjoying himself._

_There were other pictures, some funny, some classic and some horrendous. What surprised Sakura was that Sasuke kept a picture of her when a mission required someone in their team to play the guitar and sing onstage to attract their target who was a music addict. No one in their team knows how, since Naruto and Kakashi are musically DECLINED (but they like singing, anyway), and surprisingly, Sasuke knows how to play the piano since it was tradition in the Uchiha clan to have their members study the piano from age 4 till 6. Sakura had been taught by her mom, who was musically inclined, when she was just ten. So on with Sakura learning to play musical instruments, but it came to a halt when she decided to be a kunoichi._

_After catching up with the said musician, they put a snapshot of Sakura with her 3 boys, holding the black acoustic guitar she played with, her face all cute-sy at finally being some use in a mission. FINALLY._

_Sakura shook her head and turned Sasuke's laptop off since it was all pretty boring anyway, and slept—again---on Sasuke's bed that night. She won't be able to do it again, since her Mom, Haruno Yumi, will be returning in a week._

So all in all, Sasuke's docs were all boring. She drank chocolate flavored milk—her breakfast before taking off to her Evaluation Test with the Hokage.

"Come in," Tsunade's voice said behind the thick door. Sakura pushed it open and bowed at her master.

"Sakura, nice timing. You ready?" Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered.

"That's what I expect. All right…" the big chested woman stood up and took out a folder from her desk. "…first of, Sakura, take this written exam so that I'll know what parts of the human body and the chakra circulatory system you're already expert at and what you need to put more time into. These are all just the _basics._"

Sakura took the folder and felt the _thickness _of the papers under the folder. _Shit. _

"Take that test for about…let's see…3 hours and after that, we go on with the Physical Evaluation Test. Sit there, and here are two pens." Tsunade said it all in a flat tone, as if everything was so freaking easy. Damn.

"Sakura, that exam is 60 pages long, everything is all about Identification, Illustration and Essay. I suggest you finish 20 pages each hour. Good luck." Tsunade winked at went out of her office probably to get some Sake.

"Don't scurry, Sakura." Shizune said.

"I won't…Thanks." Sakura smiled weakly and sat at a prepared desk. She flexed her hands and started answering. Exams…written exams to be particular, are her specialty. She's going to perfect this one. _Perfect._

She took the exam well, the first part was all about cells, ranging if it either is a prokaryotic or eukaryotic, the organelles in the cytoplasm, illustrating AND identifying the parts of cells, types of nucleic acids ETCETERA, the second part, about the chakra circulatory system, how they are controlled, the chemicals the chakra holes react to, and their network. Lastly, the body systems, every single detail of the human body and asked to be illustrated. DAMN.

If Naruto was the one who took it, the Kyuubi would be unleashed. Seriously.

If Sasuke was the one who took it, Itachi will be forgotten. Really.

And if Kakashi took it…he'll remove his mask!! Yay!

But no, Sakura took it, and taking pop quizzes is one of her hobbies and given three hours to take an exam is not really that hard for her. Not really.

So three hours later, with her right hand shaking in exhaustion, her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets and pink hair in mess, from being pulled at to get an answer, the 60 page BASIC exam about the body was finished and handed at Shizune to be checked.

"Sakura….um…take a break for 10 minutes, o-okay?" Shizune said, her brows twitching at Sakura's form.

"H-hai…." Sakura answered, slomping on the chair and closing her eyes.

_**FREAKING HELL! THAT WAS EXHAUSTING FOR MY PART!!! **_

_Don't be selfish! It was exhausting for my hands too. _

_**And that…was all basics?!**_

_Yea, love._

_**SOMEBODY TRANSPLANT ME!!!!!!**_

_Lewl. _

Sakura took the tea Shizune gave her and sipped it. Calm, calming of nerves. Damn heck.

At 1pm, Tsunade got back from wherever on Earth she had gone to and led Sakura to the Iryo-nin's quarters where she asked Sakura to do the basic healing to animals, some regeneration, and to actually heal Tsunade when she cut a deep laceration on her arm BY HERSELF, ON THE SPOT. It caught Sakura off guard, but realizing this was part of the test, she healed the Godaime quickly.

Next, were preparing poison and antidotes. This took at least 3 hours due to the large number of poisons Tsunade asked Sakura to identify and create an antidote to. Oh yeah.

So, at 5pm, Sakura's first _basic _evaluation test was finished, with Shizune congratulating her that she actually survived it. Tsunade asked her to go home and meet her tomorrow at 8am sharp. The test results will be revealed tomorrow and the last part of the exam, whatever that is, will be given to her.

_**HEY. What's the last part of the exam? Everything we've studied in the last 2 months have already been included in the exam!**_

_I dunno. Ugh. My head aches. Shut up, okay? Hibernate._

_**Hai…**_

Sakura arrived at her house and found a red letter envelope at her doorstep, waiting for her.

LETTER!!!

She closed the door immediately and got the letter from the doorstep, sitting on the settee to examine it.

_**THE BOY-WHO-GOT-AWAY'S LETTER!!! MR. NEON GREEN BOXERS' LETTER!!!!!!**_

"Ssshh." Sakura hushed her Inner and looked at the back of the envelope. There in plain view was a white circle, resembling a clan's symbol. Uh-huh. The Haruno Clan's symbol and inside the circle was _Haruno Sakura, 23851 Mikomi Street, Northern East of Konoha, Hidden Village of Konoha, Fire Country, 786_

False alarm. It was from her mother. Sakura shook her head and giggled, once again, her mother desecrated the clan's symbol, writing inside of its circle. She tore it open, getting a pale pink stationery smelling of roses.

_Sakura,_

_Hey, I'll be coming home in less than 6 days or so after you have received this letter so CLEAN UP, CLEAN UP and get ready to sleep at the boy-who-got-away's room (thank goodness this was of use.)_

_WHY?_

_Because your dearly beloved grandmother, grandfather, Aunt Serofina and her (little whore) of a daughter, Saki, is coming to visit US!!! FOR TWO WEEKS!_

_Oh dear, don't get too excited, I know you want to see them all badly! (insert sarcasm here)_

_So, flex your fingers now because honey, they're going to see how I raised you. And yes, practice playing your piano AND guitar, because if they asked you to play it and you mess up, bloody eternal damnation will freeze over. _

_Oh, why oh why does a 29 turning to 30 mom suffer this!?! Oh well, at least my daughter isn't a 14 year old whore._

_Your grandfather and grandmother, your Aunt Serofina and Saki will be sleeping at your room and the other guest room upstairs, so clean them._

_Your grandma and grandpa likes white __**silk **__bedsheets, white __**cotton **__pillowcases and white comforter or quilt. So take out, take out these bedsheets and put them._

_Your Aunt and her daughter prefers pale blue or lavender. Those wh****!!_

_So, good luck, good luck, and yes, I am HOTTER than your Aunt Serofina who is already 45 years old. Hah._

_Shame on her for getting a baby at her late years. She shoulda imitated my ways, her older sister's ways._

_YES!_

_Bye, love,_

_Mom_

"SHANNARO!!! WHAT THE HELL!??! .HELL?!!! MY FAMILY, MY FAMILY WHO HAS NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED ME WOULD STAY HERE FOR TWO WEEKS?!! TWO FREAKING, WEEKS?!!!!! KILL ME NOW!!!! SASUKE-KUN, SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT TAKING ME WITH YOU!!!? SHAME ON YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!" Sakura hyperventilated. _That _was an understatement.

(A/N: For those of you who quite forgotten about her family tragedy, turn to Chapter 1: Part 01 of April. :] )

______________________________________________________________________________

_SOMEWHERE IN OTOGAKURE_

Uchiha Sasuke, who was learning the basics of the Kusanagi, sneezed. Twice.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you're getting a little cold. Should we come inside now?" Orochimaru asked his apprentice.

"Don't act like my mother. I'm fine." Sasuke replied to the snake.

"Hai…hai…of course, no one can match Uchiha Mikoto." Orochimaru commented. Sasuke glared at him and continue training himself with the Kusanagi.

Sasuke sneezed again, dropping the Kusanagi, but taking it again. Orochimaru chuckled. _This Uchiha…is remarkable. _

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hey you! Stop hyperventilating, for goodness' sake!**_

"Damn, damn, damn!!!!"

Sakura glared hard at the wall and plopped down on the bean bag that was beside the TV.

"Kami, get me another life." Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes, resting from the overload of information and from her basic test.

It was already 7pm when Sakura woke up from sleeping on the bean bag, her back aching. She took out a ramen meal and boiled water.

"Wow. I'm becoming much like Naruto…."

_**You are. After all, you don't know how to cook a single thing.**_

"Hey! I know how to fry a hotdog, boil an egg and grill a fish!"

_**And then?**_

"Ugh. Shut up." Sakura replied at her Inner as she sipped the hot ramen soup. Oh yes, tomorrow, she's going to finish up those tasks her mother gave her, after her final exam.

After brushing her teeth and changing into her nighties, Sakura fell asleep on her bed that night, _forgetting _to set the alarm clock.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sakura rubbed her eyelids, shifting from the ray of sunlight that hit her. It took a minute before realization hit her.

"_HELL!!!!"_

It was already 7:33 AM and she was expected at the Hokage's Tower at 8am sharp. She took a five-minute bath, and dressed in her kunoichi attire for another 5 minutes, tied her wet hair in a bun for ten minutes and she went to the Hokage's Tower in a flash.

The Hokage's tower was 15 minutes away and she only had seven minutes. DAMN. Act like a kunoichi if you must. Shannaro!

She jumped from one roof to another till she saw the Hokage Tower. Sakura ran up the flight of steps and glanced at the clock.

7:59AM

Run, run, run, run, run!!!!

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Come in, Sakura." Tsunade said, Sakura gulped.

"G-good morning, Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed at the Godaime, shakily.

"Why do you look so haggard?" Tsunade asked, arching a brow.

"Oh…oh, nothing!!!" Sakura replied.

"Oh well, okay, so you'll have your final exam today." Tsunade grinned.

"Here are the results, Tsunade-sama." Shizune handed her master the white folder Sakura had answered in yesterday.

Tsunade opened the folder, her eyes wide.

"Sakura!" Tsunade started.

"Um…y-yes, Hokage-sama?" Sakura answered. _I CAN'T FAIL!!!_

"You scored 1200/1200 in the exam! What the hell?!" Tsunade said, banging her hand on the table.

_**HELL YEAH!!**_

"Um…is that…a bad thing??" Sakura asked, her palms sweating.

"Of course not! You aced the actual exams too. So, you'll be skipping two stages in medical study." Tsunade smiled at her apprentice.

"R-really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You will be working as the head nurse at Konoha's hospital and you'll be studying the different surgeries and operations we, doctors do at the hospital. Sakura…you will be the youngest of the nurses, yet you'll be their head." Tsunade said.

"Am I ready for that already??" Sakura asked, her green pools wide at the sudden promotion she received.

"Yes, since you aced all the tests. Now, the final exam, Sakura." Tsunade smirked.

"Tsu—tsunade-sama, are you really going to do that??" Shizune asked.

"Of course, Shizune! You can't be the head nurse if you can't do this one, nor be my assistant if you fail this exam." Tsunade replied.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"This…is your final exam, Sakura." Tsunade pointed at the twelve eight-foot stack of papers at the side.

_**.HELL?**_

"Arrange all of this papers alphabetically, stacked from left to right of this room. Good luck, Sakura." Tsunade whistled, leaving the room.

Sakura gaped at the twelve eight-foot stack of papers and wondered how the hell she can start.

_**.A.**__**FUCKING**_**.**_**TRICK! WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE IN CONNECTION WITH BEING A MEDICAL NIN?! TELL ME!**_

Sakura is close to fainting already but stopped. Okay, all right, I can do this. This task is simple and not deadly at all. This is far easier than having my whole family killed by my brother. This is far easier than being unwanted by everyone. _THIS TASK IS NOTHING, compared to what Sasuke-kun or Naruto had suffered. BEING A MEDICAL NIN, IS NOTHING, AT ALL, COMPARED TO WHAT THEY HAVE SUFFERED._

I can do this.

Sakura slowly walked towards the stack of papers and started sorting through them.

"Sakura…sorry I can't help you there. I have mine too, you know." Shizune grinned, pointing at the stack of papers she would be arranging too.

At 1PM, Sakura had arranged half of the papers already, stomach grumbling. "Hey, Sakura, I'll go get us some lunch, okay?" Shizune said.

"Thank you, Shizune-san!" Sakura smiled as Shizune closed the door behind her.

She continued arranging the stack of papers till she saw a dark blue envelope sticking out through the seventh pile.

Sakura got it, wondering how an envelope can be mixed through a pile of papers.

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

Her name was written in that familiar neat, pointy handwriting.

Oh my God.

Sakura got the envelope and examined it before opening the flap, getting a white card from it.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Go to Akane Kamiyama's House at 2pm the day after tomorrow. Someone will be expecting you there. I **__**KNOW **__**you will go. **_

_**Don't take it for granted. Good luck.**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**PS. I have deleted all the personal documents in my laptop, say sorry to your eager little hands. Hn.**_

Sakura put the card back to the envelope. Shaking her head, both in surprise and damnation to Sasuke. He deleted the documents?! Damn.

And she is going to Akane Kamiyama's House?

The house where she learned to play the guitar and partially, the piano.

Sasuke…is asking her to continue studying the piano?

And he is asking her to go back to Akane Kamiyama's House _of Music? _Where she didn't only spend a hell learning to play the piano but also discovered who her father was?

Haruno Sakura had secretly known her dead father all these years.

_Yamanaka _Riyu.

Somewhere in Otogakure, a snake's apprentice, sneezed, _again._

________________________________________________________________________________

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

_GAMES THAT NEVER AMOUNT TO MORE THAN THEY'RE MEANT WILL PLAY THEMSELVES OUT._

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

SasukeUchihasFangirl18

Shousei Kenkou

LetMeLoveYou

dreamingwithabrokenheart

pibinezz

LoveAngel604

Romance is Me

xxiluvemoboyzxx

Lily

SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken

sakurasapprentice7

cherryblossomdream

PrincessDarkSaku

.mii14

kaattt

uchihasaime

**TEN REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER?**

**A revelation.**

**Piano lessons.**

**For what?**

**You're going to see.**

**In the next chapters.**

**If you review. :''**

**Also, state in your review WHY SASUSAKU IS ****NOT ****OVERRATED.**

**Tell me why it isn't overrated.**

**Just a poll.**

**Cause again, I'm losing my mind.**

_**SO, 10 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER???**_

_**THANKS A LOT!**_

_**I would also like to express my gratitude to those who have reviewed NOT YOUR AVERAGE FICTIONAL CHARACTER and the latest chapter of You effin' Belong With Me. Loves.**_

_**To those who haven't read them yet, please do. And leave a rev. :]]**_

**And by the way, if you have noticed, this chapter was kind of dark…in the end. You'll know why in the next chapters and how this will connect to the story and Sakura's letting go.**

**Hm. **

**Thank you!**

**lovelovelove,**

**KATY**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Left

**PS. I LOVE YOU, PINKY**

Sometimes, there's only one thing left to say. After Sasuke left, he prepared a series of letters for Sakura to secretly open one by one. Not with the intention to make her continue her love for him, but, to deal with her grief, learn to move on, find someone better for her and rediscover herself. SasuSaku in the beginning, middle and even the ending.

DISCLAIMER: (1) I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (2) I DON'T OWN THE PLOT OF THE BOOK/MOVIE, "P.S. I LOVE YOU" NOR DO I MEAN CECELIA AHERN'S PLOTS ANY INTRUSION. (3) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR ARTISTS MENTIONED. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##**##

~A fanfiction that pays tribute to Cecelia Ahern's "PS I Love You"—_without death ~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of Cecelia Ahern's book plots.

_Thinking_

**Inner Self**

Speaking

_**Letter / Voice Record**_

**:&:&:&:&::&&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:::&:&:&::&:&:&::&:&:&:&:**

**And if every hole makes a scar,**

**And every scar marks its place,**

**Then I will never leave freely without your trace.**

**:&:&:&:&::&&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:::&:&:&::&:&:&::&:&:&:&:**

Sakura was 9 years old when she studied at Kamiyama's House of Music. Her mom, Sumiko, decided that she should learn the piano first, since her fingers back then are still "flexible." So, while studying at the academy, striving to belong, AND fangirling Sasuke, she was also studying the piano at the same time.

They say that learning everything is psychological; you can learn something easily if you're dedicated to learn, but if you're studying for the sake of other people's wants, you're hopeless. Learning the piano is just like learning mathematical processes. Say you hate it and it's trash, then it loathes you and treats you like shit just as much too.

It was her Mom's desire for her learn the piano, not hers. But due to giving in with her Mom's puppy dog eyes and guilt trips every breakfast and dinner time, she was here with Kazahana Kamir, her assigned musical assistant. Kamir was a pale, dark haired petite woman in her late twenties, with a patience equal to that of the distance between Mercury and Neptune. Perfect for hardheaded 9 year olds. Like Sakura. Kamir was exceptionally kind to Sakura, adoring her "cute, bubbly hair."

However, Sakura was also exceptionally bratty.

Sakura was already proficient in playing the piano in 5 months (even if she clearly hates it.) but she really just wanted to stop her training program that was still due for another year. So, being the best friend of Ino, who was even brattier than she is, she schemed up ways on how to make Sakura be kicked out of her piano lessons.

So, here was little 9 year old Sakura, ready to destroy all the students' personal documents---which the staff had told everyone to _never, ever _touch--- in front of the staff as she throws a "tantrum" to pop their Sakura Patience out. She peeped through the records room and saw no one was there.

"Perfect," she muttered. Almost half of the staff was in the activity room, and she'll do it in front of them.

Sakura sneaked inside, opening the huge drawer full of the students' records and getting everything she can with her small arms. A folder fell out from the middle and she bended down to get it.

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**CONFIDENTIAL**_

She creased her brows, wondering why her record should be private. Sakura sat on the floor, opening her folder.

**IDENTIFICATION NAME: **HARUNO SAKURA

**FULL NAME**:

Family Name: Yamanaka

Given Name: Aika Sakura

Middle Name: Haruno

**GENDER**: FEMALE

**BIRTHDATE**: 28-03-93

**ADDRESS**: _23851 Mikomi Street, Northern East of Konoha, Hidden Village of Konoha, Fire Country, 786_

**FATHER'S NAME**: Yamanaka Riyu (Deceased)

**MOTHER'S NAME**: Haruno Sumiko

**BROTHERS/SISTERS**: NONE

**EDUCATION**: Konoha Ninja Academy (Shinobi and Kunoichi)

2nd Year of Learning

'

**LESSONS TO TAKE UP**: Piano and Keyboard Playing Lessons

_I hereby agree that all of the above information is correct. I ask that all pieces of information be kept confidential. _

_SIGNED: Haruno Sumiko (Mother ; Guardian)_

Sakura's hands were shaking, her mouth gaped open as she closed her folder. Tears were already threatening to escape, as she stood up, leaving the folders on the floor and stammered out. Her knees felt weak, and every stride is like a painful blow.

As she reached the empty play ground behind the music house, slumping on the sand box, her body shaking madly.

"_Ya---yamanaka??" _Sakura thought. _"Yamanaka is Ino's family name. Then that means…."_

Sakura remembered all the details on her personal information, her name was Haruno Aika Sakura, but she prefers to just be "Haruno Sakura." Her father…. _YAMANAKA RIYU?_

"_Ino's dad's name is Inoichi…I wonder…How my father is related to him…" _ Sakura thought, drops of her salty tears splattering on the grains of sand. She felt uneasy calling Yamanaka Riyu, her _father. _

She sniffed. Was she going to tell her mom or not? If she does, her mom will just get hurt by trying to explain to her everything that happened. But, if she doesn't how can she know more? And how can Sakura bottle this all up inside?

_I…I can't just sit here and do nothing! _

**YEAH. **

_Who are you?!_

**YOUR INNER. **

_WHAT?!_

**I tell your mind what you really feels. NOT what you think is right to feel.**

_ lost._

**You're already bossing me around??**

_Please. Just stay away for a while._

**I KNOW IT HURTS, Aika. But can we risk hurting our mother too?**

_Don't call me Aika. I'm called Sakura._

**Hai, hai. **

_So…what will I do?_

**If we really want to know more about our father, let's just consult Ino.**

_What?!! But how…?_

**Sakura. We need to pretend we don't know anything. Let's just say we came by the name of Yamanaka Riyu when we overheard some of the elders talking while you and Ino were playing at their house. **

_Brilliant._

**I know. And Sakura? SMILE. At least we know the truth now, don't we?**

_I know._

That day Sakura started the façade she have learned so, so many times---an angel's smile to cover her devilish frown. Later that day, she learned more about her father, Yamanaka Riyu, when Ino and she sneaked inside the library of the Yamanaka clan.

Yamanaka Riyu, died from an S-Ranked mission when he was just 18. He was the cousin of Ino's father, Yamanaka Inoichi, so that means Sakura and Ino can be classified as cousins. By God. Furthermore, Sakura has the Yamanaka clan's genes within her, meaning, she has a big potential for their family jutsu and genjutsu.

Sakura kept all of this information inside, she didn't learn more personal details about her father, and just chose to learn his name, his parents (both deceased), and his birthdate (23rd of June). She didn't need to know more, just the fact that she knew who her father was enough. More than enough.

That year, she quit her course in piano, having the reason, "I can't concentrate on learning ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and shinobi tactical training if I continue having this stupid lessons four times a week." Sakura never formally ended everything with her sensei, Kazahana Kamir. Kamir asked for her to play one more time before taking off but Sakura refused and turned her back from Kamir. Now, Sasuke is asking her to…return to the teacher she had upset so much? It was really a bad idea when she narrated her piano lessons to Team Seven and give ignominy to the Uchiha for having such a good memory.

It was after a week since her exams with Tsunade and she was working at the hospital, loving the way she bosses Ino around. Hah! In addition, her mother and some Harunos are coming to town. Ready to make life hell. So here she was, waiting inside the room where she put all of Sasuke's belongings, waiting for the knock at the door. Surely, her grandparents aren't waiting for an welcome party complete with trumpets and a red carpet, are they? Sorry, gramps and gran but I am NOT royalty like you. You have not made me grow like one. Or even acknowledged me, so don't expect a grand welcoming party and hugs, kisses, rainbows, cupcakes, teddy bears or whatever the heck they want.

Sakura grinned at the laptop screen as she opened Sasuke's Recycle Bin. There's a hole in that Uchiha's mind after all. Sure, Sasuke deleted his files from the Documents folder, but he forgot to close one, last glitch. The Recycle Bin.

She snickered as she saw a Word Document entitled, "To Hell With Kunoichis." Whoever would've thought that Sasuke gave any thought on the opposite sex? Naruto always thought that that Uchiha is an H.F.N, meaning, Hormone-less Freak of Nature. Blonde was wrong. Sakura restored the file and was about to read it when the doorbell rang.

"Don't you know proper timing, you smuts?" Sakura muttered as she combed her hair with her fingers and straightened the sun dress her mother told her to wear. A smile was grazed on her lips again as she turned the doorknob.

"SAKURA!" Her mother's blue eyes widened as she squeezed her daughter in a bear hug.

"Um. Hi, Mom?" Sakura stammered, gazing at her mother who was clad in a red tank top and light brown capris pants, her pink locks high up in a clam.

"Sakura, meet your grandparents, your Aunt Serofina and your cousin, Saki." Haruno Sumiko gestured at the people behind her mother, and surprisingly, there were no bodyguards or hired shinobis to guard them whatsoever.

Sakura's eyes lay first on her grandparents, they were in their late fifties, her grandmother with pinkish-white tresses and her grandfather with graying auburn hair. Both were not even smiling.

Jade eyes traveled to the right, her Aunt Serofina, a strict looking woman, with green eyes and auburn hair dressed in a business like attire, and lastly, her cousin, Saki who has auburn hair like her mother, clad in a fashion Sakura didn't know.

Saki raised a brow at her and Sakura twitched as she looked at her mother. "Guys, this…is Haruno Aika Sakura. She's commonly called Haruno Sakura." Sumiko introduced, her hands resting on Sakura's shoulder blades.

"Hello." Sakura greeted nervously.

"How are you, Sakura?"

"Doing good, Grandmother." She answered. Her aunt smiled and introduced herself. "Hello Sakura, I'm your Auntie Serofina, and this is Saki, my daughter, she's 2 years younger than you."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Her mother, once again, miscalculated her cousin's age. Saki was freaking twelve, dammit. And looking like a 16 year old.

"Welcome, Saki." Sakura greeted.

**Get lost, Saki.**

"Yeah." Saki greeted, tapping the heels of her boots.

"WELL! Let's all…get inside now, won't we?" Sumiko announced, breaking the ice.

"I'll help you with your luggage." Sakura said to her grandparents and they obliged, thankfully.

"So, dad and mom, you'll be sleeping upstairs room to the left, while Saki and Serofina-neechan will be staying at the room to the right." Sumiko said, as they carried their baggage up the stairs.

_What the hell. Mom said SHE was older. _Sakura thought to herself. Whatever.

They all opened their doors to the bedrooms and surprisingly, her relatives didn't mutter a single criticism with their non-extravagant way of living.

"This will do, Sumiko. Let us rest first for an hour and we'll be coming downstairs." Her grandmother said as she closed their door.

"Yea, Sumiko. Can we take a rest for a bit? How about you, Saki?" Serofina said.

"I'll arrange my things, Mom. Aunt Sumiko, I'll be coming down in half an hour, I'd like to explore the village!" Saki said, cheerfully.

"Oh. All right. Take a rest first, if you will. Sakura will always be here." Sumiko smiled as she rested her arms over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura plastered an involuntary smile and wondered why the heck her relatives are acting nicey-nice.

As the door slammed, her mother rolled her eyes and grinned at her. "You will have a long, long, two weeks, my dear."

Sakura removed her mother's arm which was draped over her shoulder and glared at her 29-year old mother.

"Mom. Are they…really like that?"

"Like…cold and eerie?" Sumiko replied to her daughter with a wink as they went down the stairs.

Sakura snorted, "Yeah. Like that."

"Your grandparents are really cold, Sakura. Your Aunt and her daughter, I don't know what they're up to. My sister and I aren't close to each other since then, so I don't know what Saki is really like." Sumiko said.

"You said…Saki is a whore." Sakura said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh no, that's just a description to make you feel good." Sumiko stuck her tongue out. Sakura sweat dropped at her mother's childishness. _The hell?_

"Sakura, you got the take-out at the resto?"

"Yeah, Mom. They're at the table." Sakura replied, motioning at the stack of Chinese take outs her mother asked her to buy.

"All right, let's prepare em."

"Hai…hai."

After an hour, Sakura's relatives appeared, her grandparents looking as stern as ever, her Aunt and cousin smiling erratically.

"Let's eat now, shall we?" Sumiko addressed to them.

"Sure, can't wait!!!" Serofina replied, as they all sat down on the dining table.

"Your cooking, Sumiko?" Sakura's grandmother asked.

Sumiko glanced at Sakura for a moment and replied, "Take out, Mom."

Sumiko's mother was taken aback and raised a brow at her husband. "You never changed, Sumiko." Sakura's grandfather spoke for the first time.

"Never will, Dad." Sumiko muttered as she gulped down a spoonful of Yang Chow rice.

The dinner continued on with a silence that no one dared to break, that is, until… "So, Sakura-neesan, how's life as a shinobi?" Saki asked from across the dining table.

"Oh well, exciting but tiresome at the same time." Sakura laughed nervously. Crap, _this _is a topic NOT should be talked about since her grandparents NEVER approved of her leading a shinobi's life.

"Really? So you do missions alone or with a team?" Saki asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I formally did missions with my team but _something _happened and now, our team is like…disbanded and I don't do missions for now, individual or with a team." Sakura said in a rather higher pitch when she said "disbanded." It was still hard to accept.

"Is that so?? Well, what do you do now?" Saki asked, as she chomped on her food.

Sakura was about to answer when her mom interrupted suddenly, "Well, Sakura is training under the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama as a medical ninja. She currently took the exam and aced it, thank goodness. She's currently the youngest nurse in the Konoha hospital. Might I add, youngest but also the smartest." Sumiko exclaimed proudly.

_Where the heck did that PROUD MOMMY attitude come from?!_

"You mean…the Godaime Hokage, the leader of this village?" Sakura's grandfather asked, with a curious, I-can't-believe-it tone. It _was _insulting.

"Um, yes, _Grandpa."_ Sakura replied meekly. _The hell._

The hell. Sakura NEEDS to know what her grandparents' names are.

"Mom, why don't we get the dessert?" Sakura announced as she stood up her stool, motioning to her mother to come with her.

"Sure, dear."

As they arrived out of sight, Sakura breathed easily for the first time. "Mom, can you just please tell me what my grandparents' names are?"

Her mother looked surprised. "Oh. OH! Yep, sorry. Your grandpa is Haruno Sakurio and your grandmother is Haruno Aiko."

Sakura almost dropped the praline cream jar on the floor, "YOU NAMED ME AFTER _THEM?!" _

"Yes, Aika Sakura, got any prob?" Sumiko winked.

**HAHAHA. Sakurio-jiichan! Aiko-baachan!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!**

"Oh god."

"Hyperventilate later. Be prepared to be bombarded with more questions. And _please _don't get emotional if the boy-who-got-away is to be ever mentioned." Sumiko muttered as they made their way back to the dining table.

Sakura cringed. Can her mother at least be more sensitive? "I won't."

"So Sakura, what time do you usually go to the hospital?" Aiko, her grandmother, suddenly asked.

"Well, for two weeks, I'm stationed from 9am in the morning till 8pm in the evening." Sakura replied.

"Well isn't that too much for a fourteen year old?" Serofina asked.

"I'm used to it." Sakura shrugged.

The others, except Sakura's mother, looked at each other with eyes full of question. Apparently, they find this weird. So, as Saki decided to keep her mouth shut, they finished their dinner with another silence and weird looks at Sakura.

_ _ _ _ _

"So, Sakura-neechan, why was your team disbanded?" Saki asked Sakura as the two of them sat on the chairs of the veranda.

"Well…" Sakura bit her lower lip before proceeding, "Well, our teammate, Uchiha Sasuke deserted Konoha to seek revenge on his brother."

"You mean…the sole survivor of the massacre of the Uchiha Clan of the Fire Country?" Saki asked, her eyes wide with incredulity.

Sakura was surprised her cousin knows this story. "Yes. How…how do you know about the Uchiha clan?"

"Well, grandpa and granny take notes on what happens around here in Konoha, to make sure your mom is still fine. You know…they care more than what your mom thinks. Erase that. _We _care more than what _both of you _think." Saki grinned and Sakura realized her cousin was wearing braces.

Sakura was taken aback at her cousin's words and just meekly nodded. "Thanks."

"Oh well! It had already happened anyway! At least you have so much action in your life, nee-chan!" Saki said, referring to Sakura's ninja life as "exciting." Sure, it was exciting but freaking dangerous at the same time. Well, dangerous if a _certain_ Uchiha is not by your side 24/7 to protect you from enemies. HAHA.

"Being a kunoichi is exciting…but dangerous at the same time. You have…to let go of your emotions. Missions always come first before our lives." Sakura replied, shaking her head as she stared at the people walking below.

"I know. But you aren't the kind of kunoichi who does that, don't you, Sakura-neechan?" Saki replied. Sakura giggled. "Hai."

"Saki? Let your cousin go to bed now, she has work to do tomorrow!" Serofina's musical voice, similar to Sakura's mother, called out from inside.

"Well, good night, Sakura neechan. When can you tour me around the village?" Saki said, as she rolled her eyes at her mom's disciplinary motions.

Sakura remembered Sasuke's letter. _SHOOT. _"Well, maybe the day after tomorrow, I have so much tasks to do tomorrow."

Saki's face fell but smiled after a second. "Sure! Thanks! Good night, neechan!"

"Good night Saki." Sakura replied as she also slid the door of from the veranda and went inside her own room. Her mother is already asleep, too tired from her journey.

"Urgh. Must. Still. Go. To. Kamiyama. Tomorrow." Sakura sulked as she threw her head on the pillow.

_ _ _ _ _

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!" The nurses greeted as Sakura ran outside the hospital. She took an early dismissal to get to Kamiyama today and like Sasuke said, settle things down with her sensei. Now that Sakura thought of it, it was really ungrateful of her to not say a proper goodbye to the teacher who once cared about her so much.

As she arrived at the red iron gate of the K's House of Music, Sakura took a deep, deep breath and got in. It was quiet, with 7 or more kids in the play ground, some playing and others taking a rest.

A minute hasn't passed by till she saw a woman with black hair stop on her tracks and looked at her closely. "SAKURA?"

Kazahana Kamir.

She aged a little, but her hair was still the same, her pale complexion light as ever and her eyes still bright as before. Sakura smiled and bowed her head meekly.

"Good afternoon, Kamir-sensei. Long time no see." Sakura greeted, nervous at how Kamir would act.

"Oh my God, it's you, Sakura!" Kamir clasped her hand over her mouth as she ran towards Sakura. "You've grown." Kamir exclaimed as she shook Sakura's shoulder lightly.

"So…hehe…how are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm getting married this summer, _finally!!!" _Kamir broke the news as the two walked to her office.

THAT WAS SOME WAY TO REPLY TO A "HOW-ARE-YOU."

"Really?! Congratulations!!! To whom?" Sakura replied as both of them sat on the office chithairs.

"To Michio Dan, he's an architect. Much, much different to my profession, but what the hell?" Kamir shrugged as she studied Sakura closely.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, Sensei." Sakura replied, she believed in the "Opposites Attract" love theory. She should.

"SO! How's training under Tsunade-sama?" Kamir said as she squeezed Sakura's hand.

**How the heck did she know?**

"Rigid. How….how did you know?" Sakura asked, dubiously.

"Well let's just say your Mom and I go to frequent coffee drinking sessions every now and then." Kamir winked at Sakura.

UGH. With Haruno Sumiko's mouth, every piece of Sakura can be told. Sakura was already expecting something or _someone_ to be mentioned….

It wasn't long before Kamir continued, "And Sakura, don't worry, Uchiha Sasuke will come back sooner or later." BAM. See?

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah. I-I know that."

"Always remember that the more you chase after men, the more they'll run away from you." Sakura's sensei concluded with a clap of her hands.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kamir smiled, "So, why visit your favorite teacher, Sakura?"

"Well… I just like to do one thing I didn't do before." Sakura looked down at the carpeted floor.

"Huh, what is it?"

"I…never played the piano for you before I left." Sakura replied as she looked straight into Kamir's eyes.

Her sensei pursed her lips into a thin line. "That's…okay, you know."

"Well, I want to play for you today." Sakura suddenly blurted out and Kamir was taken aback as her eyes widened like that of a full moon.

"You want…to play the piano…for me?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you still know how to handle one when all you use are kunais and shurikens?" Kamir teased as she opened the door of the office.

Sakura grinned. "The hell, sensei."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

SAKURA WAS NERVOUS. Why the hell had Sasuke wanted for her to go to Kamiyama's House of Music anyway?!

**To patch things up with Kamir.**

_I could patch things up with Kamir-sensei without having to play the piano, thank you very much._

**Then why did you presented to play in the first place?**

_I…don't know?_

**Goodness. Up to this day, I don't know why I was assigned to be your Inner.**

Sakura looked down at the piano keys before her. Boy, the last time she played the piano was…when? Ages ago. She rested her candle-like fingers on the keys, feeling them for the first time in so many ages.

Kamir sat down beside her on the piano stool, "Sakura, what will you play for me?'

"Um…um… _Aika no Haruno?" _Sakura smirked. Kamir composed that one when Sakura was still little. It was during spring time and Kamir and she and her lover back then had recently gone their separate paths. Aika no Haruno--- Love Song of the Spring---was a mellow piano piece that Kamir composed for a month. Sakura instantly fell in love with the melody of the song, though she wouldn't admit it back then.

"How did you…?" Kamir asked, nudging Sakura's ribs.

"I photocopied the music sheet and played it at home." Sakura grinned at her sensei.

"Sneaky little girl. All right, I haven't played that piece in ages!!!" Kamir replied.

"Of course, you would burst into tears just by hearing the first few keys of it, Sensei." Sakura teased, hitting the first key. Sakura didn't need any musical sheet, it was a piece she knew by heart. After all, this piece shares the same name with her.

Sakura pressed on the piano keys skillfully, thank goodness, not missing a single pitch. "Love Song of the Spring's" Melody was really mellow, only hitting the black keys every now and then.

After six minutes of solid piano playing, Sakura hit the final pitches, her hands shaking lightly from exhaustion.

**You did that?**

"MY GOD, YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE PIANO YOU LITTLE CHEAT! WHY DID YOU DROPPED OUT!!?" Kamir shrieked as she hugged Sakura's neck.

"Well, um , personal matters." Sakura grinned at her sensei.

"You should play at my wedding." Kamir said. Sakura's smile disappeared. "WHAT?"

"Play at my wedding, please?!!?" Kamir said.

**Now this was Sasuke's sole reason of sending you that task. To patch things up with your sensei, to make you realize that you can still play the piano and to let other villagers, who will attend Kamir's wedding, know you can play the piano to make your life hell. UH-HUH.**

This was a NO-WIN situation. "Well, um, okay, sensei. As long as I wear the prettiest kimono." Sakura giggled.

Kamir laughed, "Of course you will. You can even take Ino-san and your mother!!!"

"Ino will be beyond thrilled, sensei." Sakura said.

A bell rang, and Sakura remembered how this was the sign that classes are all about to start. "You should go to your students now, Kamir-sensei."

Kamir smiled her umpteenth beam that day. "I know. I'll just contact you."

As Kamir walked Sakura to the gates, she mentioned something Sakura would never ever forget.

"Sakura, I KNEW what happened that day."

"What day?" Sakura creased her brows in confusion.

"When you were in the records room." Kamir revealed, with a solemn look on her pretty face.

Sakura's eyes bulged, "When I…."

"When you found out that Yamanaka Riyu was your father. I knew that you didn't tell your mom, since she never said anything to you. You were always so selfless, Sakura. You were just 9 years old back then yet you chose to keep it yourself. I never told you how I was so proud of you as my student." Kamir hugged her. "Your mother is so, so lucky to have you for a daughter. I wish that I'd have a little girl like you someday."

**Kamir, YOU don't know what you're talking about. **

_Shut up._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Sakura arrived home that day, still dreamy about her latest encounter with Kamir, she became even more pensive as she saw that her mother, her auntie and her cousin were not in the house.

Sakura + Grandpa Sakurio + Grandma Aiko = EXTREME AWKWARDNESS?

"Sakura, you're home." Aiko stated the obvious as her granddaughter came in from the door.

"U-um, yes, grandma." She answered, eyeing her grandmother who was cross-stitching on the settee and her grandfather who was writing something on a piece of parchment.

"How was your day in the hospital?" Sakurio stopped writing as he stared at Sakura.

"Well, it was good, not too many patients today." Sakura smiled as she gulped down a glassful of water.

"Your mother took your auntie and cousin to the mall today. They'd be home at around 7pm, they said. Knowing your mother, they'd be home at 10 in the evening so I had cooked our dinner." Her grandmother informed her. Sakura looked at the clock, **6:13 PM**.

Lethal s***.

"So Sakura, you're still a kunoichi, aren't you?" Sakurio asked, seemingly very interested on his granddaughter.

"Um, yes, grandpa, but I don't take any missions for now, my team's disbanded." Sakura smiled as she slumped on the neon green bean bag across the room.

"Because Uchiha Sasuke's gone?" Sakurio prodded.

"Sakurio…" Aiko glared at her husband.

_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MY MOTHER'S MOUTH!!!?????!!!_

"Um, basically yes, but Uzumaki Naruto is also gone since Jiraiya-sama took him as his apprentice." Sakura replied, still a bit annoyed that her mother narrated her love life with her grandparents. Her grandparents whom she had only seen NOW.

"Jiraiya of the Three Legendary Sannin too?" Sakura's grandfather asked amazed at their team.

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Who was your Team Captain?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Grandfather."

"Hatake Kakashi is widely known as the Copy Ninja. Your team is made up of very skilled members, we guess we shouldn't really woory about you being a kunoichi." Sakurio suddenly slipped out.

Oh.

Sakura was touched. "Yeah, you shouldn't worry, Grandpa, Grandma!!"

Aiko glanced knowingly at her husband and continued her cross stitching. Sakura had concluded that her mother didn't get her babbling from her grandmother. Haruno Aiko was a modest, reserved woman.

That is, until her grandmother winked at her, "Just make sure you _bag _Uchiha Sasuke in the end, Sakura."

Sakura's jaw dropped open and shut her eyes tight.

Haruno Sakura now do solemnly, _and accurately_ swear that FIRST IMPRESSIONS LAST LONG BUT ARE NOT FOREVER. Impressions are always bound to change. Her family isn't a bunch of cold, eerie, and royalty-acting people.

Her family is rather a bunch of **im**modest, **un**reserved, and **un**civilized bunch of _heartwarming_ out-of-this-world humans.

So help her, God.

**:&:&:&:&::&&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:::&:&:&::&:&:&::&:&:&:&:**

**And if every hole makes a scar,**

**And every scar marks its place,**

**Then I will never leave freely without your trace.**

**:&:&:&:&::&&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:::&:&:&::&:&:&::&:&:&:&:**

______________________________________________________________________________________

DeviousAngel248

taki-sama

moonlight ookami

Ayake Rin

PiScEs-GiRl-01 (thank you for the double review! :])

coolcari (thank you for the double review too! :])

Darkslilangel (thank you for the double review too! :])

AnimeloverNUMBA100

SilverMoonlight14

Mrs. Story

syNemYoA

kimono2007 (KAMIR!!!!! HAHAHAHA.)

happy-smiling-cookie

xxiluvemoboyzxx

LoveAngel604

Mistyjet

dreamingwithabrokenheart

uchihasaime

soulberry

PrincessDarkSaku

sakurasapprentice7

pibinezz

XKrzySakuraX

XoXoGOSSIPGIRLoXoX

SasukeUchihasFangirl

Shousei Kenkou

LetMeLoveYou

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, and to the other people who put the 34 FAVORITES, and the 41 ALERTS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! :]**_

_**Moreover, thank youu to those who has reviewed the recent chapter of You (effin') Belong With Me. To the readers of NEVER BE APART, the latest chapter will be up this WEEKEND. Sorry for the long wait. My teachers are killing me, especially one teacher in Social Studies who is such a…HAHA. **__****_

_So there it is, Haruno Sakura had found out in the ripe old age of fourteen that sometimes:_

_a. Talents don't always do us good. Sometimes, it gets us into trouble and vast, possible humiliation. Especially when your piano teacher asks you to play at her wedding._

_b. Relatives aren't always what they seem to be._

_c. Your female cousin isn't always a whore._

_d. FIRST IMPRESSIONS won't last forever. For example, sometimes, your childhood friend that was so not hot before can turn out to be a total hottie-- inside and out--today and you might fall for him sooner or later. BELIEVE ME._

_e. When in doubt, (especially when you can't cheat on your seatmate during exams) learn to say __out loud,__ "SO HELP ME, GOD."_

_**Thank you for the reviews and…SASUSAKU forever! May they make lots of cute Uchiha babies in the future and have hot, hot wild se---------- I'LL SHUT UP NOW FOR THE SAKE OF MINORS. **__****__** (HEY! I'M A **__**MINOR**__**!!!!! XD)**_

_BY THE WAY, I AM HAVING A POLL._

_I WILL RELIVE THE CASE ABOUT __**SASUKE'S LAPTOP **__SO I AM_

_ASKING FOR SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TOPICS OR ARTICLES YOU WANT TO SEE IN HIS RECYCLE BIN._

_PLEASE MAKE IT IN CHARACTER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE._

_BUT SOME RANDOM CRAZINESS CAN ALWAYS BE APPLIED TO UCHIHA SASUKE. HAHA._

_SO PLEASE INCLUDE YOUR SUGGESTION IN YOUR __**REVIEW.**_

_**At least 10…15…20…25….30…joke! So at least 10 REVIEWS till next chapter??? Please? Thank you! :]]**_

_**Lovelovelove,**_

_**KATY**_

_**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**_


	8. Chapter 8: To

**CHAPTER 8: 12 ENVELOPES AND A TAPE RECORDING**

Sometimes, there's only one thing left to say. After Sasuke left, he prepared a series of letters for Sakura to secretly open one by one. Not with the intention to make her continue her love for him, but, to deal with her grief, learn to move on, find someone better for her and rediscover herself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, or Cecelia Ahern's plot. No copyright infringement intended, whatsoever.**

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**Inner Self**

"Speaking"

_**Letter / Voice Record**_

**_________________________________________________________________________**

"_I always hear people say that 'what's meant to be is meant to be,' and I have to say it really pisses me off. Destiny is not waiting for things to just happen..._

___________________________________________________________________________________

_CHAPTER 8_

_**THE COPY TRASH**_

_9/15/2008_

_I am bored. I've got a fractured leg and the nurse said that I should not move too much for at least a week. To hell with her. By the way, today is Kakashi's birthday and Naruto and Sakura are out with him at the mall, I suppose. My fractured leg has given me an advantage at least---so that I can skip this celebration day full of "kawaii" mascots as Sakura puts it, "slamming delicious, hot" ramen as Naruto said, and buying "bestselling" pornographic novels at the local bookstore today. Thank Kami for a day off without those three. So while I'm stuck here on my bed, with this worthless piece of technology, and a day without any training, I guess I'll just express my anger on words. There's a quote saying that words are the strongest weapon or something like that. That's the thought, I'm not an OC like you._

_First, on Kakashi. Note that I don't use any honorific on him (not that I use one on anyone) since he doesn't deserve any respect. Or pity. I mean, he is nothing but a second grade, trying hard, copy fucking cat. See? He has the Sharingan, and he is not even my blood relative (which I'm very grateful for). Where the heck did he get his Sharingan? Did he kidnap an Uchiha and then gouged his eyes out? Or is he a mismatched product of cloning between an Uchiha and a Hatake (I guess that's Kakashi's surname?), what with only his left eye having the Sharingan. He has copied a hundred jutsus, (some people say he has copied a thousand, but I don't believe it. Jealousy is the over exaggerator and I guess those people are just jealous of him. And Fanboys and Fangirls always go over the top with their idol's characteristics.) and HOW OLD IS HE? Is he in his late twenties, or early thirties? He said his hair was natural, and was gray in color since birth. _

_Maybe he is secretly Benjamin Button in disguise._

_Back to the Sharingan copying freak's age. Well, today is his birthday and he's getting a year older, of course, for Kami's sake. Sa-ke. He never really mentioned how old he is to anyone, so let me just guess he is 29 years old today. But, if he is already 29, how come he doesn't even have someone yet? I hear he's one of Konoha's most sought after bachelors and women often chase him around. He's a pervert, I KNOW that, so why doesn't he has someone? _

_Hm. Maybe Kakashi never likes to be in relationships, not that I find it peculiar since shinobis and kunoichis don't have time for intimate relationships, what with their too-often missions and very unpredictable life spans. My father wasn't even that close to my mother, he was just really used with keeping to himself. Kami knows why my mother even liked him, for the matter. Oh yeah, arranged marriage. They were set in an arranged marriage by my grandfather and my other grandfather. Yes, they were fourth cousins. Uchihas don't mind incest, but I doubt if I really agree with that. (Shrug.)_

_To conclude my ranting, Kakashi is a copycat, not a copy ninja, he is a mysterious man that may be bisexual or Benjamin Button himself, and he is a loveless, hormonal pervert. Besides being a pervert for reading R-Rated novels in front of minors and everyone, he is also a very, very bad influence. When he was training me during the Chuunin exams, while we were resting for the night, he offered the Volume 1 of Make Out Paradise for me to "explore," as he put it._

"_Come on, Sasuke, explore the Book of Men."_

"_I don't have time."_

"_Sasuke, you're going to need this with one of your goals."_

"_How can your book help me kill him?"_

"_Not that goal, Sasuke. That other goal."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know, if I remember clearly, you once said..."_

_And then, Kakashi transformed into a bunshin of me, and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. I don't have any dreams because I will make them a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."_

_POOF! Kakashi reverted back to himself. "See, Sasuke? I remember what you said back then as if it were yesterday."_

"_Uh. So, why would I care?"_

"_Sasuke, I thought you were a genius. I was wrong."_

"_..."_

"_Didn't they teach you about bees and honey at the Academy?"_

"_Bees are hymenopterous insects of the superfamily Apoidea. They collect nectar from flowers and store them in their hives as food, producing honey, a sweet, viscid fluid."_

_Kakashi just chuckled. "You're a nerd, Sasuke."_

"_..."_

"_I am not talking about bees and honey, literally, Sasuke."_

"_How can you talk about bees and honey, figuratively, Kakashi?"_

"_Bees, flowers and honey, Sasuke."_

"_What with them?"_

"_Bees are men, women are the flowers and the honey is the s--------"_

"_GET LOST, Kakashi." How the hell did I let him spin my mind around? I should have known in the first place that he was talking about that. _

"_Oh, so you know about reproduction, Sasuke?! Congratulations! Now, now, read this Volume 1 of Icha Icha to increase your knowledge about the miracle of life!" Kakashi threw the book to me, which hit the back of my head. I turned around and glared at him, "Leave me alone, Kakashi. I am not interested."_

"_Sasuke. Five years from now, you're going to come running to me, your precious, loving, and understanding teacher, for that book. I tell you that. You don't want Sakura to have more knowledge than you in that subject, do you?" Kakashi said as he started to pick up the fallen book from the ground. _

"_Hn. Don't come near me till tomorrow." After that, I resorted to taking my sleep farther down the hill, away from that bastard._

_See? He is a copy trash, a pervert, and... a pervert. And why the hell did he even mention Sakura? Like... Okay, I'm bored. I'm stopping this stupid ranting. _

_I'll just go watch Final Destination and enjoy how people are killed one by one. Heaven._

_P.S. If you think I'm bitter, then I don't mind. As I overheard Sakura telling to herself one time (The heck, yes, she monologues.) __**"It is good to be bitter, because only then, will you be better."**__ Hn. Have a horrible birthday, Copy Trash. Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu your faceless face._

_Truly Yours (not really true, I don't belong to anyone.), Sasuke_

Sakura snorted. Another snort. And voila. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... freaking hell, Sasuke-kun!!!"

The door opened, her mother, Sumiko, rushing in to her daughter, "Why the hell are you laughing by yourself, Sakura? You look like a lunatic!"

"Mom, I can't help it." Sakura replied, tears on the corners of her eyes, as she rubbed the laptop with her finger. "I've got to print this one out."

"What are you talking about, Sakura? Hurry up and get your hair fixed, for goodness' sake, we're leaving in an hour!" Sumiko scolded, as her black, with silver lining kimono hung loosely on her petite frame.

"Mom, I will. Careful, your brand new kimono may shrink. Haha..." Sakura said as she got the 3 pages worth of Sasuke's essay from the printer on the study table.

'_Perfect. I gotta see Kakashi-sensei tonight!'_

"Just get ready, Sakura. Your kimono's been pressed already and I think your Aunt can help you with your hair." Sumiko said, turning around to get out the door.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm going to fix your grandmother's hair, ai." Sumiko smiled as she got out the door and closed it with a thud.

"M'kay," Sakura replied absentmindedly as she took off her robe and rummaged through her closet for her kimono. It was in pale purple with a colorful obi and illustrations of cherry blossom branches trimmings. They were going to the annual festival in Konoha and almost all of the shinobis were on break. All of her friends, except Sasuke and Naruto, that is, will be there, enjoying the night off.

Sakura had just secured her obi when someone knocked on her door, and opened it, which revealed to be Saki. Her long, wavy auburn hair, which was often tied up, now cascaded down her back, her green eyes shining.

"Hey, Sakura nee-chan, you ready?"

"Well, I just need to 'do' my hair and I'm ready to go." Sakura replied, gathering all her hair, now three inches below her shoulders, up to form a bun.

"Would you like me to help?" Saki offered as she got the comb lying on the table.

"If you want to." Sakura replied, and oh god was she having a hard time with her short, short hair.

Suddenly, Saki brought Sakura's arms down, and pushed her on the chair. "Ne, Sakura nee-chan, how about a braid?"

**Is this an insult?!! BRAID my hair?? MY hair?!**

"Saki, you can't braid my hair, it's too short."

"Nothing is impossible with a Haruno girl, nee-chan." Saki responded, as she gathered all of Sakura's pink hair to the left side of her shoulder. "This, is going to be quick."

After a few pulling here and there, sprays of hair products, and a tight elastic, Sakura's hair is done within ten minutes. Though short and choppy, Sakura's hair was thick making her braid look nice. The braiding was loose, so it looked like her hair was just tied to the side, but with class.

**Boy, she's a genius!**

"There! All done!" Saki exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Kami-sama...where did you learn this, Saki?" Sakura asked, turning to face her cousin.

"Well, other than schoolwork, my mother also makes me take Ethics to learn the rules of etiquette, and Cosmetology, to learn to dress myself properly and arrange somebody's appearance during emergencies." Saki told her, as she handed Sakura's slippers.

"Oh."

"SAKI? Sakura? Are you two ready?" Serofina, Sakura's aunt's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Coming, mom." Saki rolled her eyes as she and Sakura got out of the room, and down the stairs, coming face to face with their attired grandparents, and moms.

"Saki, you've done a great job with Sakura's hair!!!" Serofina exclaimed, squeezing her daughter's shoulders.

**So...what does that mean? That I look bad often?!**

"Hehe... She sure did, Aunt Serofina."

"Come on now, guys. We've gotta ROCK!" Sumiko, Sakura's mother, threw her fists in the air, earning her a disapproving look from her parents.

"You ought to grow up someday, Sumiko." Haruno Aiko, Sakura's grandmother, said with raised eyebrows as she gone outside.

"Just keepin' it young, Mom." Sumiko grinned childishly. "Don't forget to close the lights, hon, or we'll be terribly reprimanded for wasting electricity."

Sakura forced to keep her giggle down, but she knew her grandmother heard it nonetheless. Closing the lights, and with a click of the doorknob, the Harunos proceeded towards the center street of Konoha to attend the festivities.

"Yo." A puff of smoke appeared in front of them, causing someone to mutter, "Holy crap."

And that someone turned out to be none other than the infamous grandmother. :)

"Oh yes, she learns fast." Sumiko muttered under her breath as she caught a flirtatious wink from the gray haired man that appeared before them.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"A good evening to you, Sakura. How have you been doing?" Her sensei asked, the respect included very uncanny to be coming from him.

"Well, good evening too, Kakashi-sensei. No mission tonight, huh? And by the by the way guys, this is Hatake Kakashi, my squad leader, and teacher." Sakura replied, as a bulb flashed at the top of her head. Essay. Sasuke's essay which she has forgotten on the dining table!!

"Well, yes, Sakura, luckily. So, just greetin' you, I'm sure we'll see each other again in the Karaoke later." Kakashi said amusedly, as he bowed lightly at the other Harunos and shook hands with Sakura's grandfather. "I'll be going,"

"Family, huh?" Kakashi muttered as he walked past Sakura's side.

"Oh yes. I'm going to give you something _important_ later, sensei, be sure to pop out again like a genie later, will you?" Sakura replied through gritted teeth.

"Sure. It's important when you say it is. Ja ne."

As soon as Kakashi got lost in the crowd, and her grandparents had got inside the antique store, Saki immediately squealed, "Sakura-neechan! Like, is he in his early twenties or what? And why does he wear a mask? And why is his left eye covered?! And... he is HOT!!!"

For serious.

"Hehe... well, maybe, I could introduce you two later, Saki." Sakura said, as her cousin was dragged by her aunt to a stall.

Walking towards the cosmetics stall, (where she knew her mom would be), Sakura bumped shoulders with a tall, pale, dark-haired boy with eye glasses. Their eyes met, but he quickly muttered a "sorry," to her after taking off to the east, leaving her fixated on the ground she was standing on.

Instinctively, the boy seemed familiar.

And no, not the cheesy cliche-y feeling of bumping into someone that is a carbon copy of the _Boy-Who-Got-Away* _that makes you feel all nauseous and woozy.

Not _that. _That boy just seemed... all too familiar.

Sakura just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, setting the image of the boy at the back of her head, as she saw her mom.

"Mom, I'll just go back to the house, I forgot something." Sakura said.

"Really, huh? You're not going to wallow and lament on the settee wishing Wonder Boy was here with you, catching gold fishes and eating rice cakes?" Sumiko replied insensitively as she tried a barette on.

Freaking. Shit.

Don't you people have any other thing to talk about other than her love life?! Eff. Off.

"Of course not, Mom. I'm going to meet with Ino later, so that means you will be playing baby sitter to the beautiful relatives." Sakura grinned evilly, as she threw a barette she liked inside her mom's small shopping basket. Her mom wouldn't notice, and she just have to sneak in later to get it. Uh-huh.

"Well, better be a babysitter than a wallowing-sitter, hon." Sumiko winked at her as she took Sakura's barette off her basket and back to the rack.

No way. She noticed!?

Sakura stuck her tongue out, waved her hand to her mom, and walked out the store, back to her house.

The doorknob clicked, and turning the lights on, spotted the printed essay on the counter. Sakura folded it neatly, she just really had to let Ino read this and---- "WHAT THE HELL!??!"

A man, or Sakura was just certain _it _was a man, in a chocolate bar mascot was standing in the doorway, with a purple balloon in one hand and a rectangular piece of paper on the other.

The mascot cleared his throat, "Ahem. Good evening, Madam, these are for you." The man inside the chocolate bar costume spoke in human words, (like, Sakura was expecting some kind of chocolate language or whatever.) and handed her the rectangular piece of paper--- an _envelope_--- and the single piece of purple balloon.

With shaking hands, she got the objects from the gloved hand of the mascot and thanked him.

"Um... would you like me to... sing? Dance? Declaim? Cook for you? Anything at all??" The mascot asked, which sent Sakura shiver more than ever.

_**Or how about try pooping some chocolate?**_

"Anno... no. You don't have to. Thanks anyway, good evening!" She bowed lightly and closed the door--- or smashed it right into the chocolate bar's face.

"Is that so?! Well, good evening again, and my calling card is right at your mail box, miss! Have a great festival!!!"

Sakura heard the front gate close, and peeping through the curtains, confirmed that the mascot has left. No, she wasn't scared at all, having to deal with assassins every single day of her existence, it's just... it freaked her out when weirdos suddenly appear before her. Or in her doorway.

Pfft. And what are these anyway?

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

No way. NO WAY! Pointy. Neat. Envelope. LETTER!

Tearing the envelope from the top, and taking out a piece of paper, she read:

_**Sakura,**_

_**You wouldn't want to miss the show by the river bank at midnight. You'll see for yourself once you get there. **_

_**Sasuke**_

_**P.S. You would remember something if you dig hard into your brain. And in a purple balloon. As always, good luck.**_

_**WHAT!!?**_

"And what would I see by the riverbank, Sasuke-kun? And... what should I remember?!" Sakura, like the other letters from the said Uchiha does to her, talked to herself, out loud.

_JUST GO. _And again, like in most other instances where she doesn't even want to try something, Sakura hears Sasuke's raspy masculine voice urging her to go on.

And off she goes.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After bonding with Ino, the other Rookie Nine, Tenten, Neji-san and Lee-san for a couple of hours, handing Sasuke's essay to Kakashi with a note to read it before he sleeps tonight (or this morning), and singing---once again---madly at the Karaoke, each shinobi turned to leave as the clock got closer to midnight, either to shop, or watch the fireworks.

"Hey, Ino, I'd just go out and catch some fresh air."

"Sure. Anyway, I still have to look for Mom. See you later? Or maybe tomorrow, then." Ino smirked.

"Expect the latter. Good night, Ino."

"Yep. You too. Say Hi to Saki for me." Ino said, "...and remember..."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but proceeded to finish her best friend's sentence, "no crying, no staring at Team 7's picture for 3 hours, no cursing, and no suicide attempt. Flirting with other boys, a big yes."

"Hah. Your forehead really does its work."

"Tch. You're annoying."

"I love you, too." Ino replied, sarcastically as Sakura walked ahead, off to the riverbank.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Checking her wristwatch, it was quarter till midnight, and a couple of people were around, strolling, talking animatedly with each other, some having a picnic. The ugly truth though, was most of the persons around were couples. _Couples. _

And the question is... why Sasuke wanted her to go to this riverbank. To slap into her face that she doesn't have someone? _Tlliiiiinggggg._

Or, like most everything he does, there's a secret plan to this set-up, and something will happen. Something.

_Or someone._

"Hey."

Sakura turned around to the rough baritone voice that "hey-ed" her.

Black hair.

Pale skin.

Charcoal eyes.

... and eyeglasses.

"Haruno Sakura. It's been a long time." The boy smiled, and Sakura recognized it as the one he bumped into earlier. The familiar one.

She cocked her head to the side to remember him, but no information would even seep through. Sometimes, there's just too much information, and sometimes, there's just really an annoying information black out.

"Um..."

"Hah. As I expected, you haven't remembered me." The boy grinned at her, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Well..." Sakura muttered as she took in his features... and that baritone voice.

"Well... just look at the sky." The boy told her as he nodded at her and went closer to the edge of the river bank, his back facing her.

Sakura leaned into the bark of the cherry blossom tree as she rested her torso on it, and stared at the sky. Somehow, this _someone _made her comfortable. And no, he wasn't creepy at all. He's just so... familiar.

And... silent.

Sakura was still studying his fixated form, almost five feet and seven inches tall, when rays of light descended from the heavens. Her eyes widened as she took in what she saw... meteors. A meteor shower.

The couples who were busy gazing at each other looked up ahead and gasped at the beautiful display of the heavens - - - like angels had scattered bright, endless rays of falling light, and the feeling of making a wish for every meteor you saw.

_(I wish that Sasuke-kun would just stop writing me letters, and just go drag his ass home.)_

Sakura wasn't even aware whether she has blinked, but it was just so... beautiful. People were arriving, as she heard loud voices of a crowd behind, though she doesn't really mind.

How did Sasuke... know that there was going to be meteor shower?

Or is this all merely by chance?

She doesn't know. Nevertheless, she is aware of one thing - - - Sasuke has once again, made her happy. _Happy._

Happiness. It may be a single word, but it brings so many other different things, so many different emotions, and memories.

_CLICK._

"_SAKURA-CHAN! My mother said there's going to be a meteor shower tonight!!! Let's see it before you leave!!!" A boy, with short, dark hair ran towards her form under the magnolia tree._

"_Really?! We should watch it, Lem-chan!!!" She shrieked, petals of magnolia clasped in her tiny hands._

"_I'll wait for you, by the river bank tonight. Bring your Mommy, if she wants to. My Mother will come with me." The boy, which she called "Lem," told her, as he helped her stand up._

"_Hm! I'll see you later, okay?!" Sakura said, as she brushed the dirt of her skirt._

"_Nah, I'll accompany you on the way. My house is close to yours anyway." Lem grinned, his arms behind his head._

"_It's my grandparents' house. My mom and I will go back to Konoha after. This is just a short visit." Sakura replied, twirling a strand of hair as they started walking._

"_Then, I would visit you there! I promise that!!!" Lem exclaimed, his boyish grin amusing the pink haired girl._

"_Do you promise that?" Sakura asked, as she stopped walking._

"_Only if you promise that we're going too see the meteor shower tonight!" Lem said, sticking his pinkie finger out._

"_Well..." Sakura started, "... I want to have a symbol of our promise!!!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Wait there." Sakura said, as she ran towards the balloon man, (as she called back then), and bought a purple balloon._

_Apparently, her favorite color was red and Lem's was blue so if you mix them up, you'll come up with purple. Well, red and blue were their favorite colors back then._

"_HERE!!!" Sakura said, as she handed the balloon to Lem, who already has his pinkie finger out._

"_Okay, Lem-chan, I PROMISE!!!" She exclaimed as she intertwined her pinkie finger with his, both grinning like mad, and, released the purple balloon up, up into the sky._

Sadly, and somehow, promises aren't always going to happen. They may be kept, and meant, but they aren't always going to take place. Like the purple balloon, that just went up, up, and up into the sky and was never seen again.

That very afternoon, Sumiko announced that she was already tired of staying in that house and dragged, and _literally_ dragged, Sakura back to Konoha.

And... Lem never visited her.

So, like most childhood friends, they don't see each other once the parents do something so idiotic, or they move away. Childhood friends are meant to be friends during childhood. Period.

Till now.

_CLICK._

Sakura stood straight and gazed at the boy who was now facing her, the meteors falling behind him decreasing rapidly. The show was going to end. Yet, Sakura's own has just started.

And slowly, the flashback played its part.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan, _I promised, didn't I?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

... Destiny is the bridge you build to the one you love.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**And like any other chapters... TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**HAHA.**_

_**Thank YOU, for the reviews, the alerts, the favorites and for the TIME you spend on reading this.**_

_**Namely:**_

coolcari

beachbabe999

itachi iz meh Bitch

PAK

Abby Bernier

FanFicGirl22

Ayake Rin

kimono2007

crazycass

moonlight ookami

dreamingwithabrokenheart

Mistyjet

17

Uchihablossom0626

xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx

BellaPerea

uchihasaime

syNemYoA

pibinezz

White Rosary

.faint

sakurasapprentice7

**Thank you. :)**

**Reviews, please?**

**They are very much appreciated, and yes, you'll know more about Lem in the next chapter.**

**AND, BY THE WAY!!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO READ ONE THOUSAND PAPER CRANES!**

**Please read it, if you haven't yet. It just states my conclusion about loving someone. If you could even call **_**that **_**a conclusion. :)**

**As for now, my mouth is zipped.**

**Zipped. **

**Don't make me.**

**DON'T!!! :D**

**Till next chapter!**

**Remember**_**, NEVER GO TO BED MAD. STAY UP AND FIGHT!**_

_**Add me on FaceBook!**_

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW**


End file.
